Back to Extraction: Arthur and Georgie
by redheadclover
Summary: Georgie and Arthur are retired and are trying to having a normal life with their daughter Alice. But following a break-in, the Forger and Point Man have no choice but to go back into the business of Extraction. Sequel to The Point Man and Female Forger
1. Being Normal

Normal civilian life: the one thing that I was absolutely hating as a ex con. There was never any danger or thrill when it came to day to day activities. I thought I would get through it, being able to go from one life to another only for the sake of my daughter, but it's one of the more harder things to do. But I had to do it, all for my daughter.

Arthur and I wanted to give her a normal life, the life we had when we first met was too dangerous for her. One false job and we could be out on the run, and Alice didn't deserve to be on the run. She needed to stay in one place, and she needed to grow up normally. But what was normal, since her parents met doing a illegal job, fell in love and all was history. We weren't normal anyways, but we tried so hard.

Arthur was suffering more than I was, I could see it when he sleeps and when he walks down the street. He misses being able to have things in his control, being able to fix things with a snap of his fingers. His sleep is restless, always waking up in the middle of the night and checking his totem. His mind was playing tricks on him, and I knew mind was doing the same. I would have dreams of Mal, and seeing her point a gun at me and her small smile that meant she was going to kill me. Even out of the job I feared her.

Our only source of comfort was Alice, who was about to turn four years old very soon to be exact. She was our world, bringing us happiness and joy whenever she spoke and whenever she laughed. Her hair was long past her shoulders, dark chocolate brown she got from Arthur and her bright green eyes from me. She was proper, clumsy, serious, yet cheerful. She would with me when I worked at the bookstore, and thank goodness for the children's section where I helped her learn how to read. And when Arthur came home from working as a Private Investigator, he would help watch Alice while I got some rest in me. That was one of very many things I love about Arthur.

Cobb would watch Alice every once in awhile, bringing her over to play with James and Philipa on weekends, so the three of them were good friends. Eames would babysit too, if he wasn't in bed with another girl whom he met at a bar. He was his typical self mostly, but he was very helpful with Alice, and claiming himself to be the spoiled uncle. So when Alice had her fourth birthday, we threw a party and the rest of the team came. Since Arthur and I went into retirement, the team would visit each other on some occasions like birthdays and holidays.

"So, my little ginger." Eames said to me aloud, walking over to me with his beer bottle as the party went on in our flat. I was by the window, eating some of the cake as I watched the party going on. Alice was playing with Philipa on the floor near the coffee table with her new doll, and I could see James was trying to play with a doll but was loosing interest. Arthur was talking to some of the parents that were there, seeing the other kids eating cake on the floor and talking to each other.

"Hello Mr. Eames." I said aloud to him, seeing him grin at me as I ate another piece of cake and looked over at him. He had stubble on his face, yet it suited him rather well.

"How's my favorite forger?" Eames said aloud to me, taking a swig of his beer and sighing.

"Trying to live the normal life, staying under wraps you know that." I said back to him in reply and his nodded his head.

"I can see that, and your daughter inherited your looks and Arthur's seriousness." Eames explained to me and I grinned, looking at my daughter and seeing how he was trying to comb the dolls hair and not ruin it completely.

"How's the career coming with you, not too bad I hope?" I asked Eames in a casual tone of voice, as if it was another conversation we had in the past. But I looked over to see Eames was a bit sad, but only slightly since he was never one to show that he was weak.

"It's not the same without you and your husband over there, and let me just say I doubt you two are ones to play Mr. and Mrs. Married Couple quite so easily." Eames explained aloud to me, having me look at him with some confusion and wonder in my face. Eames was never one to say something so blunt to me to make a point, but what point was he trying to make.

"Oh come now, I can see that you both are not liking this life, you miss the old job." Eames said to me, and I looked over at Arthur. If he was suffering, he was hiding it real well like I was. It wasn't that I was I hated this life, it was fine by me. But Eames was right, it wasn't the same as the life I had before going into the dream world and being able to be a forger.

"We can't go back." I said to him in a bit of a low tone, wanting the conversation to be in between the two of us.

"Why not?" Eames asked in a light tone, taking another sip of beer.

"We already have a life outside of the job, and commitments." I explained to him in calmly.

"I can understand Arthur and commitments, but you? Come now, Darling." Eames said aloud in a smirk.

"We have Alice to think of, Eames. Our daughter, whom we want to have a normal life-" I started back at him, but Eames scoffed.

"Since when are we ever normal?" Eames asked me aloud and I glared at him,

"Non the less, I am not going to put our daughter in the line of fire." I explained to him, seeing him look at me now fully in the eyes instead at the party.

"And you think Cobb didn't think of that with his children?" Eames asked me in a serious tone, and I looked over at Cobb who was talking to Arthur in what looked like a normal conversation. Cobb knew about protecting his children, and he knew what it took to keep them safe.

"I know you and Arthur want to give Alice the world, and you wouldn't let anything happen to her. You two are very capable of taking care of her, even in our field." Eames said to me in his serious tone, and I hated how he would only be serious when he needed to be. I looked from Arthur and Cobb down to Alice, seeing her laugh at what James had said to her. Cobb walked over to James, scooping him up in his arms and twirling him around, making him laugh and and Arthur smiling from the sight.

"I can't afford to put Alice in danger." I said in a soft tone, thinking about that very moment where she could be in danger and that would be the very end of me. Both Arthur and Alice were everything to me, and I had to do anything and everything to protect them both.

"It's not a question of being able to afford it, it's a question of whether or not you will do anything for her." Eames said to me as I saw Arthur walking over to us both. Eames sighed and took another drink, I then knew the conversation was over for now and we were done with it.

"Mr. Eames, I do hope you're not bothering my wife." Arthur said in his usual low tone to Eames, who shook his head in return and finished his drink in his hand.

"Not at all, in fact I need to phone this lovely bird I met last night at the pub, I'm going to take her out before we go back to England in a week." Eames said aloud to him and then walked off towards the kitchen. I stayed silent, keeping my eyes on Alice as Arthur walked a bit more towards me, kissing the side of my head and wrapping a arm around my waist.

"He wasn't bothering you was he? You know how Eames is when he had a drink in him, or even when he's sober." Arthur asked me aloud with a small smile on his face. I shook my head and looked away from Alice over to him, smiling at how nice he looked in his dress shirt and slicked back hair. But he saw my face and he knew something was on my mind, his hand on my hip tightened slightly from seeing my face.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked aloud, a little more serious now and with a hint of concern. I nodded my head, a smile on my face as I leaned in to kiss him on the lips lightly. For now I wasn't going to bother him with my worries and fear.

For now at least.

* * *

"Did you have a good birthday _Ma fille_**?" **I asked Alice aloud as I tucked her in her bed in her room. She nodded her head as she clutched her stuffed animal in her hand. I was combing out her long brown hair with a comb and humming to her as she fiddled with her animal in her small hands.

"Yes." She replied to me and I nodded my head, feeling how soft her hair was and how long it was getting.

"Perhaps we should cut your hair because of how long its getting." I said in a teasing tone, and Alice shook her head with a huge smile on her face.

"No! I love my hair!" Alice said in a squeal and I giggled from her energy she was still having. As soon as she stopped laughing, she looked up at me with her head tilted to the side, like she was having a serious thought in her head as I combed her hair out onto the pillow.

"Mommy?" She asked me aloud, her light tone was echoing in her room. I looked down at her.

"Yes dear?" I asked her, waiting for her answer.

"Are you... _triste_?" She asked me aloud, some seriousness was in her voice as I thought about why she would ask me that. But then I realized she must of seen me at the party talking to Eames, and I looked rather sad at that moment.

"_pas du tout_, Alice. I'm not sad." I replied back to her, seeing her nod her head and then look down in her hands. She was then thinking again, whenever she would look at her stuffed animal, which was a Blue Whale, she was in deep thought. Alice looked back at me, her eyes brighter and a little bit more childish.

"When can I see Cousin James and Philipa again?" She asked, her voice lighter as I rearranged the blankets on top of her.

"_très bientôt_, I promise." I reassured her and she smiled widely at the answer. I then heard a knock at the door, looking behind me to see Arthur in the hallway looking in and smiling at myself and our daughter.

"Alright, time for bed _Ma fille_." I said to Alice, kissing her on the head and then tucking her in once more, getting up from the bed and walking over to Arthur.

"Goodnight _Ma fille_." Arthur said aloud, and I loved when he spoke french to her on a regular basis. Alice smiled at her father.

"Goodnight _papa_, goodnight _maman_." Alice said aloud, her french as light as a feather coming from her four year old brain. We smiled at her once more and closed the door, walking over to the living room and sitting on the couch. After putting the cake away in the refrigerator and throwing away everything else, the loft was rather empty and peaceful as we were wrapped up in each other's arms on the couch.

"The party was a success." I said aloud in a grin, thinking about how the party went and how the children were having fun, after the sugar high of course. But it was nice for it to be our little family again in the loft, no more noise and no more chaos.

"Georgie." I heard next to me and I looked over at Arthur, seeing him look over at me and having some concern on his face.

"I know something's going on in your mind, please tell me." He asked me softly, his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him to make me rest my head on his shoulder near his neck.

"Eames and I were talking today at the party." I started, hearing a small chuckle coming from Arthur.

"That's never good." He commented aloud with a light tone in his voice. I smiled from his remark, knowing that we could have a light moment in a serious conversation.

"He thinks, we should go back into the business." I said aloud, hearing nothing coming from Arthur, only a sigh. He was thinking about what I said, and I knew this kind of conversation with my husband was going to end up in a fight.

"I told him about our agreement to have normal jobs, for the sake of Alice. But he told me that Cobb is going through the job with James and Phillipa." I explained to him. I felt him rearrange himself a bit on the couch with me in his arms.

"Well, what do you think?" Arthur asked me, and I felt his head leaning against mine. I didn't want to be put in that position, to tell him my own opinion that would change everything. I thought about it for a second or two, on what to say to my husband.

"I don't want to put Alice in danger, neither of us want that." I said aloud in a bold tone, and Arthur nodded his head against mine.

"Our profession was dangerous, let alone risky and fatal with one false move." I kept going, and his hold on me tightened. I silently kicked myself, knowing I brought up the Las Vegas incident silently between us, and that was hell for Arthur to go through.

"But I know how both and I are suffering not having our old jobs." I ended, looking up at Arthur and seeing a look of question on his face.

"Arthur, I see how you don't sleep at night, and you have your totem in your pocket only for the sake and checking if we are in fact dreaming. You miss it, I know you do." I explained to him, seeing him think to himself for a moment or two and them realizing what I was saying is true.

"I don't want to put Alice in trouble, if anything were to happen to either you or Alice I could never forgive myself." Arthur said aloud to me as I tucked my feet under me on the couch, "But I know the both of us can handle the dream world and Alice."

"Can we Arthur?" I asked aloud in wonder, and he said nothing more. We never really thought about that situation before, being able to juggle both our profession that was dangerous, and our daughter in the same mix at the same time. Cobb could do it, he has done with even after Mal was long gone, but could we?

* * *

That night was another restless night for me to sleep, I kept dreaming I was back in the dream world, being able to do things out of my own control and having things move at my own will. I missed that ability, that power, and that control. But something else woke me up that night, something else than the typical dream or nightmare.

I felt something moving outside in the hallway, some very soft feet on our hardwood floor and I woke up to the very sound. Having well trained hearing was a perk for being a ex con, something to work with while on the job. At first, I thought the soft feet belonged to Alice and I was about to get up when I heard something else, something that made me freeze in the bed next to Arthur. It was the sound of metal, and I instantly knew: a gun.

Naturally and without even thinking, I reached under my pillow and grabbed my gun. AFter retiring I never felt safe without a gun close by, something to reassure my mind and body that I was indeed safe. But this time it was real, and I felt my fingers wrap around the gun tightly. I tried to stay still without making any sounds, I wonder if I should wake up Arthur. But As I looked over to him, I already saw him with his gun in his hand and a stern look on his face. He knew as well as I did.

We weren't alone, and we weren't safe anymore. Such much for a normal life.

* * *

Hey Guys, so here's the sequel you wanted so much! Tell is if you like it so far!

_Ma fille =_ my Daughter

_Triste _= Sad

_pas du tout = _In No Way

_très bientôt = _very soon

_Papa_ = Dad

_Maman_ = Mom


	2. Back to Being Cons Again

I stayed still, having the gun in my hand and looking at Arthur, who was staring at the door. It was opened slightly, only because we knew Alice would get nightmares and come into our room, but now we could see shadows along the walls of the hallway thanks to the small light we leave on. They were trying to be quiet, but we knew they were there.

"Stay low, go get Alice and come straight back there." Arthur whispered to me as he got the last part of his gun situated to make it silent. I did the same, the removable nozzle I kept in the nightstand was in my other hand and I got it situated quickly. I got off the bed and stayed low, looking behind me and seeing the door that lead directly into Alice's room. Arthur had that done, thinking it would be faster to have a door by us instead of going through the hall. I stay low, trying to hide myself behind the bed as Arthur got off the bed and towards the door into the hall. As soon as I could, I silently opened the door and crawled into Alice's room.

At first I saw nothing, but thank goodness Alice had a nightlight on, giving the room a blue tint all over the walls and onto her bed. I was going to get Alice and I looked over at her bed, but rag was filling me as I saw someone over her sleeping form. He had a gun, dressed in black and was looking at Alice as if he was wondering if she was real or not. That gun being close to my daughter infuriated me, and I aimed my gun up at him and shot, the silent gun working its magic and the only noise being heard was of the gunmen falling to the floor.

"Alice." I said in a rushed whisper, going over to my daughter and gently stroking her face to wake her up. She woke up instantly, blinking her eyes a few times to see me in front of her by her bedside. Alice looked up at me with confusion and sleepiness in her eyes.

"Mommy?" She asked, clearly confused on what was going on. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her out of bed, her arms going around me instantly and my gun was in my good hand. I placed her on my hip as I held the gun close by, standing up completely and walking over to the same door that went back to our bedroom.

"Don't make any noise, okay sweetie?" I asked her aloud in a rushed tone, and I saw her nod her head. Thank goodness she was being cooperative. I opened the door, only to see Arthur aiming his gun at a man who was coming through the door into the room.

"_Regardez en bas_, Alice." I whispered to her and she dug her head into my shoulder. I aimed my gun at the same man, shooting him silently in one shot and seeing him fall to the floor. I rushed over to Arthur and I saw him coming over to me, looking down at a frightened Alice who was holing me close like a monkey. He kissed her head, and I could tell he was concerned about her.

"How many?" I asked him aloud, and he looked up at me with more seriousness.

"Five, I got one, and you got two." Arthur explained aloud for only the both of us could hear. I nodded my head, mentally seeing it all again in my head even though it happened minutes ago.

"So we're missing two." I said aloud, instantly having my A Game and my mission tactic going on in my brain, reminding me on how I was back when I was in the Extraction business.

"I'll get the other two, you go get the car and get Alice safe in there." Arthur explained to me in a calm tone. One of the things I loved about him was how calm he was in a situation like this, but I knew deep inside he was scared for Alice's sake and mine too.

"If you don't come out in three minutes, I'm coming back for you." I said to him in a stern tone, seeing him nod his head and giving me a quick kiss and then having his gun close by. I stayed behind him, one arm around Alice who's legs were wrapped around me and the other was holding my gun close to my chest. We went out into the hallway, the dim light above us and a body of one of the intruders at our feet. I rearranged Alice on my arm and felt some small tears coming onto my shoulder.

"Shh...it's okay honey. It'll be okay." I whispered to her over and over again as the three of us walked over to the front door slowly, Arthur in front of me with his gun aimed in front of him incase anyone was going to come towards us. Alice's hold on me tightened even more as we were close to the front door when I heard something behind me. We both looked for a mere second, but then I saw something in front of us and I saw the two gunmen in front of us by the living room. I knew Arthur was going to be dead as soon as he started firing, so I placed Alice on the floor and felt her arms slip away from my neck. I looked to see we were by the small closet, and a idea came into my head.

"Hide and seek Alice, go hide and I'll find you." I whispered to her and she instantly ran into the closet without hesitation. God I hated tricking her, but I then threw my gun out in front of me and both Arthur and I fired at the two men. One of them ran off into the living room and I shot the other one in the arm. He fell to the floor as Arthur ran for the other gunman. I ran to the wounded one as he got up and went to shoot at me once more, punching him square in the jaw to have the gun fall out of his hand and he punch me back in the jaw. I ducked and saw his hand flying into the wall and I kicked him low in the stomach. He hunched over, his hand still in the wall as I kneed him in the head to knock him out cold. As he laid in the hallway I could here Arthur was fighting the other man.

I ran back to the closet and opened the door, seeing dark brown hair and a little bit of her bright green eyes hiding behind Arthur's coat.

"_Chéri_." I said aloud, Alice coming out from hiding and running into my arms. I held her close, forgetting about my gun and wrapping both arms around her as Arthur came back down the hallway, sweat was evident and a little bit of blood on his face. I knew the other gunman was dead, from what I was on Arthur's face, he was dead for sure.

"I got my wallet and my keys, let's get out of here." Arthur said aloud in her serious tone as we went out the front door. I looked back for a mere moment, thinking of how nice it was about ten minutes before when we were sleeping and having a moment of peace. But now we couldn't go back, I knew that and so did Arthur. We had to think in order to find out who was after us, and where we could go. I never wanted this for Alice, not once.

And I knew Arthur didn't want it either.

* * *

Driving in the car was silent, but Alice rode in the front seat with me, still in my arms but fast sleep and no more tears coming from her eyes. It was 2 in the morning, and the streets were completely deserted, so I knew Arthur had no care to drive within the city speed limits and laws. Arthur was clutching my hand in his whilst driving, and my other arm was around Alice, bringing her close to bring in the strawberry shampoo she was still harboring.

"We can go to Cobb." Arthur said aloud to me, his voice was low but I could tell he was furious to what was going on. But I shook my head from that notion.

"His children are with him, the last thing we need is to put James and Phillipa in this as well." I replied back to him, and thinking about that would break my heart. It wasn't that Cobb wouldn't be able to protect them, he's been doing it for some time. I just couldn't think of putting them in that position.

"What happened?" I asked aloud, suddenly thinking of how fast and how sudden all that happened really did happen. Arthur clutched my hand in his, showing that he was thinking of the same thing as well.

"They must of been working with a past mark." Arthur replied back to me, trying to keep his composure with me and Alice in the car. But I shook my head.

"How could they do that? It's been four years, either a mark has a real grudge with us, or...I don't know." I said in a defeated tone, feeling Arthur tug my hand towards him slightly. I looked away from the sight in front of me of Arthur driving and looked over at Arthur, seeing him look at me with a stern look in his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay." He said to me in a soft tone, and I saw in his eyes that he was serious. I nodded my head, feeling Alice stir in my arms and I clutched her close, kissing her hair.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her, or you." Arthur reassured me, "We're going to figure this out and we are going to make sure no one else if coming after us. Someone must still be on your trail after this long."

"You think it was from the big job, with James?" I asked him in wonder and a hint of fear in my tone of voice.

"It might be. His security was very tight back in his mind, so it must be him." Arthur said aloud to me and I looked back at the road in front of us. It seemed logical, that job was rather big for any of us to handle in one dream, let alone three. So it had to be him coming after us.

"Eames." I heard next to me. I looked over and saw Arthur was on the phone, his face was cold again and I saw some determination behind his eyes.

"Something happened at our place...gunman broke in...you too?" I looked at him with shock and concern. Arthur gave me a weary look but focused back on the road. I let go of his hand and placed my hand on his driving arm, squeezing it once or twice.

"No Alice is fine...yes Georgie too...when did they get you...did you make it out okay? Look, can we come by your hotel suite and stay for the night...no we're not staying here anymore, it's not safe for us...yeah we're going to London with you and Cobb...Yeah I have all we need. Alright, see you in two minutes." Arthur closed the phone and placed it on the middle isle between us. He then placed his hand on top of mine on his arm whilst driving with his other, rubbing my hand softly as I kept my head on Alice's small head.

"We're going back to London?" I asked him aloud, and Arthur nodded his head. I sighed, kissing Alice's hair once more as she stirred a bit in her sleep, but fell right back sleep.

"So much for a normal life." I muttered, feeling Arthur squeeze my hand and agreeing with me silently.

* * *

"Give me the _peu un_." Eames said aloud, scooping the sleeping Alice from my arms and carrying her over to the big couch in the suite, he already made a bed for her on top of it and as soon as he placed her there, Alice curled up and sucked her fingers as Eames placed a blanket on top of her. HIs suite on the top floor of the hotel was very nice, a nice chandelier over the big dining room table and a nice sized living room, a view of a far away New York City that was lit in lights and the walls were warm in the color of yellow and beige. But I wasn't feeling warm, I felt cold and isolated from what happened.

Arthur immediately hugged me, never being able to do it once since the break-in because I was too busy holding Alice, and as he wrapped his arms around me I rested my head against his chest, trying to calm down and breathe for once in what seemed like hours. I had the break-in replaying over and over in my head as Arthur rubbed my head and hair, trying to soothe me and bring me back to reality.

"It's alright Georgie, It's going to be alright." Arthur said aloud to be and I nodded my head against his chest. I then looked over at the sleeping form of Alice, who was wrapped in her blanket and stuffed whale dead asleep. Eames walked over, rubbing the back of his neck and faced the two of us at the other end of the living room.

"Let's talk in the bedroom." He said to me in a hushed tone. We both nodded, and without leaving the embrace of Arthur, the three of us walked over to the bedroom suite and closed the door silently. Arthur placed me on the bed gently and then left me to grab the two duffel bags he carried in as soon as we got to the hotel. He placed it on the coffee table in front of me and dug through it.

"What'd ya got?" Eames asked as he walked over to the big window view of the city below us. He drew the curtains closed as Arthur took out cash and some passports in one of the bags that we got right after we were married.

"Passports and cash. Alice's passport is in here too, I put in here right after it was sent to us, and I have our bank information so we can transfer our funds as soon as we can. Some extra clothes, along with our weapons." Arthur explained as he took out what he was saying. I felt relived seeing all of those things in front of us, and I knew Arthur was ready for anything to happen if it did.

"You really planned this out didn't you?" Eames asked as he went into the closet and dug through his things that were already hanging there.

"I wasn't going to take any chances." Arthur replied, counting the cash we had in the bag as I looked over to the other bag. I reached out to looked inside, seeing Alice's things that were for emergencies only and other tools we needed.

"You both are bloody perfect for each other." Eames said in a mutter as he took out his own bag, leather bound and ancient looking, digging through as Arthur placed the things back inside.

"What happened with you Eames?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"I was having a drink with that lovely bird I told you about, and as soon as went outside I knew I was being followed. So I walked for a couple of blocks until one of them decided to jump me. I knocked them both out and then bolted for another hotel to confused them. If all goes according to plan they shouldn't know where I am." Eames explained to me as he looked up for a brief moment at Arthur and myself.

"You checked the suite as soon as you got back?" Arthur asked.

"Not one sign of a big around here, I looked everywhere. We're safe here." Eames said aloud as he looked back in his bag once more.

"How much?" Eames asked aloud as I looked trough some more in my duffle bag.

"50 grand, that should be fine for cash. As soon as we land we can transfer our funds." Arthur explained aloud as I took out another gun from my bag and loaded it.

"You think anyone would steal from your account?" Eames asked as he pulled out his own cash and some of his other tools.

"THey won't make a dent, not with the security I placed on it." I replied aloud, seeing Eames look up at me with confusion in his eyes as I looked back at him.

"Clever." Eames replied in a grin and I smiled, for once in the whole situation I smiled.

"So here's the plan, we need to get to London and stay there until we figure out what was going on. If we had a break-in and you had a run-in at the pub, who knows what could of happened with Cobb." Arthur said to us aloud. Eames nodded his head as she got his suitcase out and onto the other bed in the room.

"What about James and Phillipa?" I asked Arthur, thinking if something were to happen to the two of them.

"They're with their grandparents for the weekend, so Cobb was on his own." Eames said aloud as he finished with his packing.

"I'll go and get the ticket as soon as I can in the morning." I said to Arthur and Eames aloud, the both of them nodding their head at me. I could tell Arthur didn't like that plan at all, but he knew better than to argue with me in a situation like this.

"And until then you two are staying here until we can get out of here to London." Eames said in his more serious tone, and I felt like we were intruding him, going into his space for the sake of being safe.

"We can find another place to stay, really Eames." I said to him, sounding like I was pathetic,

"Not a bloody chance. For once, they could be watching us right now outside the hotel, and to see all three of you leave in the morning is a death sentence. Besides, I love that little squirt in there, so you'll be fine here until we leave in two days." Eames explained to me, and I knew he was right. It was too dangerous to leave now, and Alice at even more at a risk would be horrible for me to think about. And as Arthur was getting our things in order and Eames going off to call Cobb, I knew we would have to go back to our old job.

We had to go back to being cons

* * *

_Regardez en bas = _Look Down

_peu un = _Little One


	3. Let's Do This

Arthur shifted in his seat on the plane, since Alice was in his arms already sleep. She fell asleep during the 3rd hour on the flight, and now we were looking at the 7th hour. Eames knew the flight attendant in first class, so we got our guns to go through security and onto the plane without any trouble at all. He got us first class seats, along with Eames and Cobb who came along. I was glad to be out of New York, all from what happened that was still flashing through my mind. The past couple of nights were hard for me to get through, waking up every once in awhile to see if I was dreaming or if it was real. But now that I was on the plane with Arthur, Alice, Eames and Cobb, it felt like old times.

I looked to my left, seeing Arthur with Alice curled up in his lap and asleep by the window. Arthur had one arm around her, his head on top of hers and the other holding my hand across the middle empty seat we had for Alice. Arthur loved holding Alice, ever since she was born he would find any excuse to hold our daughter close and breathe in her scent of strawberries and mint from the toothpaste she would use. Something about having her close made him feel safe, it was same way he would hold me in bed or out on the streets: with protection. His hand alone covered most of her back, his fingers sprawled out on her back covering her shoulders and mid back gently. Alice loved it when he held her, she felt so safe like how I would feel safe.

Arthur looked over at me and smiled, making me feel my heart melting all over again from that simple act. I loved his smiles he would give me, they were passionate yet simple smiles, the ones I would only get and no one else. I smiled back at him, seeing him get up from his spot, Alice still in his embrace. He placed her back in his chair, her head on his jacket as a pillow and then sitting in the middle seat right next to me.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" I asked him aloud in wonder, seeing him look from me to Alice, who was still asleep in the chair and sucking her fingers.

"We had no other choice." Arthur replied, and I could tell he somewhat dreaded it. I did too, going back to the Extraction life was not what I had in mind for our family, but since we were threatened, we had no choice but to do so in order to save ourselves.

"We should get her out of that habit." Arthur muttered, and I looked to see that he was talking about Alice sucking her fingers whilst she slept. I giggled from my spot, thinking of how silly it was to think about at a time like this. Arthur looked back at me, confused as to why i was giggling, but then he realized and laughed as well. Our small laughs were echoing in the 1st class cabin. But I knew we weren't going to be disturbed, since Eames was flirting with the attendant and Cobb was reading his book.

"I think the last time we ere on a plane like this, was after our honeymoon." I said in a grin, seeing Arthur nod his head and smiled.

"And before that, when you had your first job on the plane, and in the dream you were dressed like a stripper." Arthur said in a smirk and I laughed from that very memory. I remembered the red dress, the heels I had to wear, and of course the mark slapping my ass thinking I was really his wife.

"And the Las Vegas trip." I said aloud, but then instantly remembering the incident and mentally kicking myself for saying it out loud. Arthur understood though, we both were past that, no longer grimancing and hating it but holding it like a memory.

"That plan trip back was hell. You were so worn out it looked like you died." Arthur explained to me, and I nodded my head remembering when I got on the plane, i was so pale and out of it as I fell asleep all of those hours on the plane.

"But I do remember you falling asleep on my shoulder." I heard him say aloud, and I looked over at him to see a small smile, to him it was a fantastic memory.

"I did?" I asked him, not remembering that one bit. He nodded his head and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close as he could and I instantly rested my head on his shoulder.

"You were out cold in our seat, your head was against the chair for a minute or two. But then your head fell to my shoulder, and I didn't have the nerve nor the heart to move you back. It felt nice." Arthur explained to me as he rubbed my back with his knuckles. I felt instantly soothing on my back from his motion with his knuckles, something he would do to calm Alice or I down when we were restless.

"And that night, when we got back to my place, we had our first kiss." I replied aloud, remembering out first kiss as clear as day, seeing Arthur smile widely from me mentioning it. Out first kiss, to me, was one of the only few memories I would have stowed away in my brain if I had the chance. Cobb told us it wasn't good to keep memories locked away, but I wanted that mere memory to be stored. And the memory of Arthur proposing to me in my apartment after we made love, and finding out that we were having a daughter, just the look on Arthur's face when he knew he was going to have a daughter.

"Here." Arthur said aloud, grabbing the small bad he brought on with him on the plane from below the seat in front of him. I looked at him with curiosity as he pulled it onto his lap, opening the top for me and I looked inside the small bag. Inside, though it was dark and some light was barely touching it, I knew what it was. I reached in, feeling the metal going against my fingers and seeing the gray color as I pulled it out of the bag: My totem.

"I grabbed it as soon as I got other gunman down. Remember how we would have it sitting out on the coffee table?" Arthur asked me as he grabbed his loaded dice from the bag as well. I nodded my head, feeling the smooth Queen Victoria coin in my hand. It felt right again to hold it, yet foreign since I hardly touched it anymore from being retired.

"I thought we would need it since we were going back into the field and all." Arthur explained as he looked at his own totem. I could see he was getting the feeling back in his totem. The feeling of my totem in my hand finally made me feel safe once again, let alone sane since I knew this wasn't a dream. But I had to make sure. So I placed the tray table in front of me down in front of me, seeing the plastic tray right in front of me and barely touching my knees. I placed the coin on it's good side up straight, in between my fingers and it begun to spin.

I saw a couple of pairs of eyes on me, and Cobb slightly looked over his shoulder in my direction. But he knew what I was doing, so did Eames who was minding his own. It was the other passengers who had no idea since I broke the nice silence in the cabin. But I saw the coin spin, and as it spun I thought back to when I was a Forger, so many years ago it seemed. How I would get my way through every job and every level of a dream, and how I survived. But I then knew I had to face reality, since I saw the coin fall onto the tray table.

"Terrific." I muttered aloud. This was real.

* * *

"Is this our new home?" Alice asked aloud as we walked through the door into an apartment in London. She was holding Arthur's hand and looking around in curiosity as I looked as well. It almost felt like the first flat I had five years ago, two large windows in front of us facing the streets below, the walls were a tint of white, with a small lighting fixture hanging down in the middle and some furniture piecing the room together.

"Yes it is, do you like it?" Arthur asked her aloud, scooping her up in his arms as she looked around in curiosity. Her brown hair was flowing in the breeze that was coming from the open window.

"It's pretty, and big too." She replied in her informative tone. Arthur laughed and kissed the side of her head.

"I had to get a big home for us, because I know how much you love to run around." Arthur explained to her. But I saw Alice look over at him with some confusion in her eyes.

"Why did we have to leave our old home?" She asked Arthur, and I could tell he must of been dreading to tell her that. So I walked over to her, stroking her hair and seeing her look at me, her bright green eyes filled with confusion as to what happened back there in America.

"Well sweetie, we had to leave because we weren't safe." I replied back to her in a simple reply, thinking that if I tried to make it so complicated for her, it would make it worse. And I could see that she was trying to think about it for a moment or two.

"Those big guys that were at our house, they were bad weren't they?" Alice asked me and I nodded my head. Leave it to Alice to figure out things, something she inherited from her father.

"They tried to hurt us, our family. And your father and I didn't want them to hurt you, or any one of us. So we decided to move away from there to stay safe." I explained to her, stroking some more hair out of her eyes. She nodded her head, showing she understood and Arthur smiled.

"Why don't you go pick out your room. We'll be there in one second okay?" Arthur said to her as he placed her on the floor. Alice immediately ran to one of the door on the left side, opening it and disappearing inside. As soon as she was inside the room I walked over the open living room area and smiled, thinking it was a nice place for the three of us.

"It's bigger than what we've had before, but I think we'll be good here." Arthur explained to me as I walked over to the kitchen area.

"We can go and get some furniture and appliances tomorrow, Alice's bed and some toys for her." I said to him as I walked back to him, seeing him nod his head in agreement.

"It feels weird to be back to London, doesn't it?" I asked him in wonder as Arthur looked around our flat some more. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Only like _dejavu_, back when we were doing jobs left and right." Arthur replied aloud, and then I saw something flash across his face and his gaze at me was then of wonder, "You still own the flat that Adam gave you, yes?"

"Yeah, I never sold it and kept it incase if we wanted to come for vacation." I replied back to him, he nodded his head and walked over to the window, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering is all." Arthur replied, having me raise my eyebrow at him in wondering why he wanted to know about the flat. Our stuff was still there, but we hardly used it only for when we would for a week or two to get away.

"Oh I'm sure." I merely replied, seeing a smile on his lips as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulling me close to him. I wrapped my own arms around his neck and smiled, thinking it was nice simple moment we had together and nothing more. Sure we had a bit of things to think about, including the safety of our daughter, but being in his arms brought back memories of the past, of how we danced in his flat and how we kissed in mine. Being this close to my husband made me forget of our current situation, but more of the happiness we still had in our marriage.

"What are you looking at, if I may ask?" Arthur asked me in a grin, one of his seductive grins that could kill. I smiled right back at him, seeing him tilt his head to the side as my fingers danced with the hair on the back of his neck.

"My handsome husband." I replied back to him in a soft tone, seeing a bigger smile on his face as his hands went to my hips. I raised an eyebrow at him, seeing him lean in a bit more to almost kissing me.

"That's funny, because i'm looking at my radiant wife." Arthur replied back to me, making me grin and give him a sweet kiss on the lips. My stomach was in knots from kissing him in our new home, one of his hands rested on my neck.

"Can I have this room, please?" We heard as we broke away from the kiss. We both looked and saw Alice hanging on the door knob of the door, a big smile on her face and Arthur smile. He walked over to her, his hands on his hips as he looked down at her.

"_cette pièce_? Are you sure? It doesn't seem bit enough for my little girl!" Arthur said in a grunt as he scooped her up in his arms, hearing her giggled as he walked into her new room. I followed them there and it was a nice big room for her.

"It's huge!" Alice said in Arthur's arms, her arms around his neck as she looked around with a huge smile on her face.

"What do you think, mom?" Arthur asked me, turning the both of them to face me and I saw Alice's eyes go wide. Great, she was going to try and have her cute factor win this battle. Arthur did the same face as well, making me try to hold back a laugh from seeing the two of them make such faces at me.

"Can I stay in here, _s'il vous plaît_?" Alice asked me, bless her for her manners that she learned from her father. How could I say no to that face and that tone of voice, how she tell replaced the 'l' in please with a 'w', making it sound like pwease.

"Yes you can." I said in a grin and I heard Alice squeal as Arthur tickled her sides. We then heard a knock at the door and we all looked over towards the front door.

"Where abouts is my favorite niece?" A voice came from behind the door, a british accent that made me smirk.

"Uncle Eames!" Alice said in joy as Arthur placed her on the floor, seeing Alice run out of her room and towards the front door. Arthur and I walked out to see Eames already inside and tickling Alice into a frenzy. He then looked over at the two of us with a smile on his face, placing Alice back on the ground.

"Cobb wants to talk to us, and it's something to do with what happened back in America." Eames said aloud to the two of us. I looked back at Arthur, who nodded his head at me to show that he was ready. I looked from him to Eames, ready to face what was coming our way.

"Let's go see him."

* * *

_cette pièce _= This room?

_s'il vous plaît = _Please


	4. We Make Him Weak

We were meeting at Adam's old flat, that we in fact changed into our new base. I was glad to be back in the old flat, reminding me of when Adam trained me to be a Forger, how I fought Arthur for the first time, and other memories. I kept the same things in there, the old couch that was used for our meetings and notes that were stuck on the brick wall opposite of the kitchen, and other little things. But it was harder to see that Cobb as already inside the flat, his arms folded and the look of seriousness on his face. How did he get into the flat without the key that I had? I walked it, along with Arthur holding my hand, with a confused look on my face.

"Your flat was broken in to." Cobb said aloud in a low tone, and I looked over at Arthur with worry in my eyes as I broke away from him and over to the wall with notes. That's when I noticed some notes were missing, since the last time we were here two months ago. I had a bog portion on the wall, and half were down.

"They were trying to find us" I said aloud suddenly now knowing the answer to the question I was asking myself: Why us? They broke in to find us, and get us there. The very thought gave me a chill, we were no longer the hunter, but the ones being hunted.

"We found the man who was behind your break-in." Cobb told Arthur and myself, then looking over at Eames, "And your run-in at the bar. He was a past mark who, after interviewing some of his associates found out that we Extracted his information. He's been trying to find us for some time."

"How did he find us in America?" I asked aloud to Cobb.

"Well once they found your flat and got what they needed, one of his associates works in New York, and he made him do a field check." Cobb explained aloud to us.

"Field check?"Eames asked aloud with some confusion in his voice.

"He works federal, probably for the FBI." Cobb replied back to us as he went to sit on the couch and run his hands through his hair.

"So we extracted from a man who had a FBI associate? How did we get past that?" Arthur asked aloud, he was more confused since he was the Point Man. He must of known about that, could he? I knew Arthur was never one to miss something, it would kill him if he did.

"Because the associate wasn't working for him at the time of the of the Extraction, he was hired right are we took his information." Cobb replied, but I knew it was still frustrating Arthur.

"Never mind that, how are we going to keeping dodging this guy?" I asked Cobb aloud from my spot at the wall, "He seems like the type of the guy will stop at nothing until each one of us is killed."

"We get him back." Cobb replied, looking up finally at all of us, who all had confused looks on our faces.

"And we're going to do that, how?" Eames asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Cobb got up from the couch, rubbing the back of his neck, like he was in deep thought.

"We're going to extract from him, getting more information that we would need." he replied, having me change the shift in my stance, thinking it was some kind of joke. But who was Cobb to joke with.

"You want to extract from him again, only to get him back?" Eames asked in a scoff as he walked over to the refrigerator and was fishing through it.

"That's not the whole thing." Cobb said, but it was in a lower tone. Eames stopping fishing through the refrigerator and looked up from his spot to Cobb, as did Arthur and I to see what he meant.

"Our mark killed James." Cobb replied to the three of us, all of us looking at each other gravely to see that this mark meant serious business. He knew what we did to him, and now he wanted us all dead.

"Not only that, but James was affiliated with him, and he wanted to get to us through James. James knew our mark, which is why we hired him to help us in our last job here. " Cobb explained some more to us and it all started to make sense to me. James knew our mark, we hired him to get through his mind easier, and now the mark killed him to get him out of the way. So this was mark was skilled, and if his projections in the dream before were highly trained, then what was going to happen next.

"His projections back then were skilled, very trained. If you think we can extract again and come back out in one piece, you are out of your mind." I said to him in a low tone, thinking it was true that if we tried again, we were going to die.

"It won't be like that." Cobb said to me trying to protest, but I knew I was right.

"No, Georgie has a point. We were doing three dreams on him, and we barely made it out, she was stuck in between dreams and almost died. If we go back, we're all going to end up in limbo." Arthur explained aloud in almost a lower tone than what I had. At least he was on my side with this, and we all knew this was completely crazy. Cobb nodded his head, showing he was listening to us.

"We're going to have to be smarter than before, not to mention a step ahead of him." Eames said aloud, looking down at his watch, "Suppose we need a chemist then?"

"Chemist?" I asked in curiosity.

"This would have to require a powerful sedative. I know a man in Mobasa who can give us what we need in order to survive this, if we are going to go through with it." Eames said aloud, his eyes lingering to Cobb to see if he was really going to go through with it.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, how are we going to do this?" Arthur asked aloud, "We can't go in his mind in one go, he'll know something's going on and his projections will be after us as soon as he's under."

"We're going to get him, slowly but surely. I think we get to his associates, then his loved ones, and he'll be last." Cobb said in reply to Arthur, and I saw the look of surprise on his face.

"We make him weak." I said to finish him, "By extracting all he knows from others in order to make him more vulnerable."

"This will have his projections less likely to attack, since his mind will be weak." Arthur added in, and I could tell this was becoming more of a plan than a failure. It seemed logical, making him weak by extracting from his associates, family members and loved ones. By making him more vulnerable in his mind, we would get him easily and get out.

"How many extractions will we need to do in order to get to him?" I asked Cobb, seeing him think about it in his head.

"We'll need to get his assistant, then his boss, and later his wife." Cobb said, having me look at him for a mere second of shock.

"His wife? Are we really going to get to her too?" I asked him in a weary tone.

"If we want to get to him and weaken him, we have to get to her. And we have to start researching them all." Cobb explained, looking at both Eames and myself. I nodded my head at him once, showing that I understood.

"We'll get on it." Eames replied in a huff and I saw he was a bit agitated about the situation. I would be too, in fact I was a wee bit agitated about the fact that we had to go through plenty of smaller jobs to get to the big one. It was jumping through hoops, which seemed to be more on fire than plain hoops.

"Arthur, start finding out everything we need to know about this guy, plus more that we missed in the past four years." Cobb replied aloud to Arthur, who just nodded his head and agreed, better to agree than to fight about it. So after another minute or two to plan it out, we decided to pack it in for the night and meet tomorrow for official planning.

* * *

"What do you think?" I asked Arthur as we laid in our bed that we got that night after getting a few things together. After our meeting with Cobb and Eames, we got our furniture and other things for our home, getting it moved it before that late night. Alice was already asleep in her new bed in her new room, and the two of us finally got a chance to talk about it.

"It seems like a well thought plan, though I think going through smaller jobs for a big one does seem time consuming." Arthur replied back to me in his normal job tone. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Why would he kill James?" I asked in curiosity.

"He knew James was working for us, he knew James was involved in the Extraction . And if we don't do something about this, he'll come after us. Cobb and his family, Eames..." Arthur explained to me, trailing off as he thought about it a little bit more.

"Us? You, me and Alice together." I ended his remark, seeing him look over at me with a grave look in his eyes.

"If we don't do this, we'll have to be in the run for the rest of our lives, and I know you don't want that for Alice." Arthur explained to me, holding my hand tightly in his and I nodded my head, "Cobb knew, this was the only way we can live. I know we wanted a normal life, but when were we ever normal?"

"Very true, since we met doing this job, since all we knew was this profession. Normalcy was never a part of our lives." I agreed with him. After some deep thought about it in the past few days and week, normal for us was to have a gun close by and under our pillow when we sleep, when we observe people and their mannerisms, and when we used any force to stay out of the prying eye of the police. So we weren't normal to begin with.

"But if we do this, what are we going to do about Alice. We'll be on the job constantly." I asked him aloud. He smiled slightly at me.

"I already talked to Miles. He's still working at the college and he's more than willing to watch Alice." Arthur explained to me and I was a bit shocked about that revelation.

"Miles, as in Mal's father?" I asked him, since I never met the guy but heard about him from Cobb and Arthur every once in awhile. But from what I have heard from him, he was a nice man and non the less a professor, since he taught Cobb what he knows about Extraction.

"We're going to meet him tomorrow before we start our research." Arthur said to me in a reassuring tone and a small smile on his face, "You'd like him, he's very nice and insightful. When Cobb was on the run and away from his children, Miles was watching him."

"He sounds nice, hopefully he can handle our daughter." I said to him in a grin, seeing his own smile widen.

"I bet he can."


	5. Train Wreck

"Hello Miles." Arthur said aloud as we walked into a nice but cluttered apartment, and I saw that he was looking at the elderly man. He was at the window as I looked down at Alice, who was looking at Miles with a curious look on her face. She was wearing overalls with a nice white shirt and sneakers, her hair was in pigtails, dangling down her apartment itself was cluttered with books and other things, but it was cluttered in a organized way. Somehow it didn't seem right, to be cluttered but organized at the same time. Miles turned from his spot, and soft smile on his face as he walked over to the three of us.

"Hello Arthur, glad to see that you three are okay. Cobb explained what happened to your family." Miles explained to him in a soft yet noble British accent. He had a noble and kind face, almost reminding me of Mal in the dream world. I then knew they were related, only in the same way they both smiled or how warm their eyes were. Not to mention his British accent reminded me of Eames, how it sounded elegant yet edgy. If Eames ever grew old, he would have the same voice and accent Miles had.

"Miles this is my wife, Georgie." Arthur said aloud, his hand holding min tugged his towards him slightly and I smiled, knowing how proud Arthur was when he would introduce me as his wife. He was always like that in public.

"Hello my dear, I'm Stephen Miles. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, since all I heard from your husband here is how lovely and intelligent you are." Miles said in his accent and I blushed slightly.

"Oh he's told you that, has he?" I asked in a coy grin, seeing Arthur roll his eyes slightly from his remark.

"He was Cobb's mentor, teaching him the art of Extraction." Arthur explained to me and Miles only smiled, seeming to be modest at what Arthur said. I then saw his eyes shift from the both of us down to where Alice was, hiding behind my legs and peeking around to see Miles.

"And who is this lovely lady?" He asked aloud, a smile on his face. I looked down, seeing Alice look up at me with a hint fear in her eyes. I picked her up in my arms, seeing her instantly hide her face in my hair and her arms going around my neck.

"This is Alice, she's usually not this shy when she meets new people." I said aloud to Miles, hearing him chuckle as Alice peeked her eyes through my hair like a curtain.

"Hello my dear." Miles said in a lovely tone. Alice, seeing that he seemed so nice to her, poked her head out from behind my hair and had a small smile on her face.

"_bonjou_r" Alice replied aloud, and I saw a hint of surprise on Mile's face.

"She speaks french?" he asked, sounding like he just saw something spectacular.

"She does, but mostly English." Arthur replied, seeing a glint in Mile's eyes as he looked from Arthur to Alice again, who was cocking her head to the side once more.

"_Le plaisir de vous rencontrer_" He replied back to her, seeing a smile appear on her face.

"Nice to meet you." Alice replied back to him and I smiled, finally seeing her shyness fall away from her in an instant.

"Miles here is going to watch you for a little bit. Your father and I need to go work on something with Uncle Cobb and Uncle Eames." I explained to Alice, then seeing a hint of sadness coming on her face. Whenever we would turn her over to a babysitter, she would get sad for a moment or two. I knew it was going to happen, and I was ready for it.

"When will you and daddy be back?" She asked me, hoping that we won't be long. She always hoped for that.

"We won't be very long sweetie, as soon as we're done, mom and I will come back and get you, and the three of us will go out to dinner. How does that sound?" Arthur asked her, moving some stray hair away from her eyes.

"bien" She replied with a grin on her face. Thank goodness for Arthur and his convincing. Arthur smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek, hearing her giggle.

"If it's alright with you two, we can have some pasta with shrimp inside, and maybe go out to the park at the playground, and maybe a disney movie too?" Miles asked in a suggestion, and I instantly saw Alice's face light up in delight.

"That sounds fun!" She said in a grin and I smiled from her remark. She was back to her old self, thank goodness for Miles.

As we walked down the hallway, leaving Alice behind with Miles, I linked an arm around Arthur and smiled.

"So how does Miles know about Alice loving shrimp, pasta, going to the park, and disney movies?" I asked him in a coy grin. Arthur smiled slightly from my question and shrugged.

"I had to tell him what she liked, what if he have her prunes and made her watch the Godfather?" Arthur asked me, looking over at me with a small smile on his face. I laughed from his remark, thinking that was a good idea to let him know about our daughter's likes and dislikes.

"Good thinking."

* * *

"What if I tell him? You know how he is when things don't go his way." I looked up from my spot on the train in my seat, I was already forging, being none other than my husband. Arthur as busy trying to break into his vault, and we thought of the clever idea to have me impersonate him in the dream in order to keep an eye on him, later to confuse him. Seeing two of the same person towards the end of the dream would have it collapse, something we wanted this time since we would have the information already that we needed.

"You need to tell him about the new plans, if you don't he'll fire you." his business associate, who was a projection of his subconscious, told him in a stern tone as I looked back to the paper once more. I could tell he was squirming about the mere thought. But I peeked over one more time and then saw he was about to break.

"I put the papers in the first carriage, under security mind you. So why tell him now I wasn't going to give it to him until we got off the train?" Our mark asked aloud. I then smiled, now knowing were it was. From behind me, I saw Cobb get up from his seat and then moving towards the first carriage. He now knew where to look.

"Why do you say we get you a cup of coffee, just to calm down eh?" His associate asked him aloud in a grin, that was my cue to get up and grab the hot coffee that was in front of me on my tray. I walked down the narrow walkway, now getting a clear view of our mark. He was probably around my age, late twenties and had on a suit with a clear sign of uneasiness in his eyes.

"I heard you wanted to get a cup of coffee." I asked, my voice sounding like Arthur's voice and my hand, holding the hot coffee, looking like Arthur's hand. I never impersonated my own husband before, so I was still trying to get used to him. The mark looked at me with surprise in his eyes but later to his associate.

"I never wanted coffee." He said in a suspicous tone of voice to me, as if he was trying to read me. I looked at him with surprise and then shrugged.

"Well I ordered one extra and I was going to throw this one out, why don't you take it, on me." I said to me, my voice deep and convincing as Arthur. The mark looked at the coffee then at me, then believing me with my eyes and smile I was harboring. He took the coffee gently form my hand.

"Thanks." He replied, still looking a bit uneasy about it. I just smiled and walked back to my spot. But as I looked over my shoulder I saw Cobb walking towards me in the tiny walkway, looking like he did get what we needed. But as soon as he past our mark, I then knew something was wrong. Our mark's eyes followed Cobb, and from the looks in his eye, he knew something was wrong.

"Quick, go check the carriage safe." he said to his associate. Cobb quickly walked over to me and we both went into the two chair area, away from his prying eyes.

"I got what we need, these papers will help bring our mark down. We have three minutes until the kick happens." Cobb explained to me and I nodded my head.

"Our mark knows, so we have to stay in the clear until our three minutes are up. Where's Eames and Arthur?" I asked him aloud.

"They're waiting for us at the first carriage. Hopefully they won't be seen." Cobb replied aloud to me. But then I heard gunshots, and I looked over at the end of the walkway, seeing Eames run towards me with a shocked look on his face.

"New plan." He said aloud as we saw projections running our way. We all sprinted to the outside of the train, all of us climbing onto the ladder that was there and ending up on top of the train. As soon as I got on the top of the train, I finally saw where we were.

We were surrounded by hills, somewhere in Austria seems as I saw white smoke from the front of the train flying into the air. The train was going fast, and I felt like I could slip off the edge if I could. I was still in Arthur's form, and I looked back to see the mark climbing up the ladder to follow us.

"Go!" I yelled at Dom, seeing him run to the other end of the car and then jumping the space to keep going. I was about to follow him when I heard a gunshot behind me, seeing a projection already up and shooting at me. I grabbed the gun from that was in between the back and my pants and shot him down in one shot. As I was getting the projections out of the way, I saw the mark following Eames past me and towards the middle of the car when he stopped. I looked back at him and I saw the mark, looking at the real Arthur, and was suddenly petrified. He now knew that something was wrong. Only two things could happen, either he would realize we were dreaming, or his dream just got even more bizarre. Thank goodness I was the dreamer for this one.

The mark looked back at me, and by that time my hair was long and red again, my eyes were green and I was back to normal, but this time I was wearing a female vest and dress pants, along with a white dress shirt. I smiled at him, seeing in front of us that we were going to have a big bridge for the train to cross. I then saw something move behind me and I looked to see three more projections coming after me. I shot one down, ducked for the second one shooting at me that almost hit Arthur.

The mark then went after Arthur, who was going down the ladder into the next car. I went back to the projections that were left, seeing one of them running towards me and we started fighting. I dodged his punches, though one of them got my in the arm and I kicked him off the train, seeing him fall off the train and the bridge into the small river that I could see below. We were very far up from ground level, making me blink once or twice before knowing there was another Projection after me. I looked down at my watch for a split second, then seeing that in front of me there was a tunnel coming up. I knew I was going to be killed, since the space between the top of the tunnel and the train was slim. So I kicked the projection down, and as soon as the tunnel was close enough. I fell to my knees, then onto my back to have my legs folded behind me on the train top.

I could feel the wind coming above me and through my clothes as the tunnel top was almost touching my skin. Thank goodness I knew gymnastics and was flexible. The projection was long gone, being shoved off the train by the tunnel and dead. But as soon as the train got out of the tunnel I shot up, looking around to see I was the only one on top. The train then started shifting beneath me, and I then knew this was end of the dream. The time was up and I saw that the train was shifting on the tracks.

My feet left me as I drifted to the left side, off the train and falling in the air to the raveene below us. I only closed my eyes, feeling how heavenly it was to fall like that, after four years of being in reality, I was glad to be back.

I woke up, immediately pulling the tube from my arm and seeing it being reeled back to the briefcase Eames was holding, and he was snapping it shut. Cobb and Arthur were already up, Arthur grabbing my hand gently and pulling me up as we walked out of his office and down the hall. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Eames pay the guard who was waiting outside and guarding us. I smiled, looking back in front of me and feeling Arthur take my hand.

It felt good being back

* * *

So throughout the whole train/dream sequence I had the song Heads Will Roll by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs going on in my head, and I thought it fitted perfectly!

Anywho, tell me if you like it or if you have any ideas :) I love to get some reviews and feedback from you guys! You're such a wonderful support, thanks for reading and leaving me good reviews and happy thoughts!


	6. The 2nd Cardinal

"What do you mean it was lost?" I heard our main mark say aloud on the phone to his associate, which was our latest victim. I looked up and over my book in the cafe villa that I was sitting at, sipping my coffee and minding my own. Well, I really wasn't minding my own, I was looking to see if our work was really paying off. He lost some of the information needed, the information we took in the associate's dream and the associate had no clue. Of course he wouldn't, it was only a dream, but to wake up in the morning with no information to give to his boss that would make or break him.

"Well find it for you're going to loose your job or even your neck! That information is supposed to put us at the top of our game, 10 percent increase and all! I need that information in order to stay alive!" He said, later slamming his phone shut as I looked down once more. I sipped some more of my coffee as I looked up to see him looking to his left to his partner, our next victim. We were going to get to him with more information we knew he had, and some personal information we could use against the mark.

"He was never a good associate." his partner reassured him, but our mark scoffed.

"I only hired him because he's my brother-in-law, and I'll be hearing it from Jade tonight if he blabbers to her." The mark replied in a complaining tone of voice. THe partner was silent then, looking into his papers that were out in front of him as I took another drink from my coffee.

"What about the situation with Dominic Cobb and his team." As soon as his partner said Cobb's name, I looked up from my spot slowly, trying to not make it seem like I knew something, and then gently looking over my book at their direction. He knew our names, at least Cobb's name and all. That started to scare me since he was in on the break-in.

"My boys have nothing so far, they've searched most of New York and found nothing. I'm going to have them search anywhere else Mr. Cobb has stayed at." our mark replied, having me feel a bit of anger in my stomach threatening to come out.

"I know you're behind this and all, but you should at least take into consideration that they have children." His partner said aloud, and I could tell from the look in his eye and how he was sitting, he was uneasy about the fact that we had kids. So this guys was a family man. he must of had kids, and he must of hated the fact that our kids would of been in the crossfire. So he had a heart after all, too bad we were going to crush it. I took out my notepad from my bag and jolted down from information I got from him, making it seem like I was taking notes from my book.

"THey should of thought twice then to cross me, and to bring others into it, what a shame." I heard our mark say, his voice was cold and vicious. I felt a new hatred towards him, he didn't care we had children, he wanted us dead.

"These men, whoever they are. they stole valuable information from me and that took me from being at the top and put me towards the bottom. It has taken me six years to get back to where we are, all thanks to James Cardinal." my hand stilled for a second, hearing James's name broke back memories of the extraction. But I kept writing, having his written down on my notepad.

"I've never taken that man to be going against you, sir." The partner said aloud, trying to make it sound light.

"We were partner once, James and I. But he had to break it off with me, thinking I was too...what's the word?" the mark thought to himself and I almost wanted to snap my pencil.

"Unorthodox?" The partner suggest, but the mark scoffed and waved him off like he was another passerby.

"Only because I threatened to end him if he ever left the company. I needed to have his brain, his information and intelligence to get us higher in the game, but all he thought was of his family and how he was living in our company." the mark explained to him, having me write down as much as I could to tell Cobb. Cobb would want to know about this, and he would want to use this against the mark in the end.

"So here's the information I need you to hang on for me, so when we go into the meeting next week and we present this to corporate, we can have this on our side to move up." the mark said to the partner, handing him the papers and the parter putting it on his case. I smiled, knowing he was finally next and we were going tog get to him.

Game on.

* * *

"The more we get deeper into this, the more this gets dangerous for all of us." I explained to Cobb aloud at our meeting, I knew he was listening, seeing him in a blank space but putting it all in his head as we were back in Adam's old flat, our headquarters, after my encounter with our mark and his partner.

"He knows about us, and our children." Cobb repeated aloud to us, and I looked over at Arthur who was about to break his own chair from the news I gave to the group. I placed a hand on his arm, feeling him tense up for a mere second but relaxing instantly from my touch.

"And if we don't get this done and one swipe, and he finds out, we'll all be dead within 24 hours or else." Eames added to Cobb's explanation, "The man has people under his nose and skin that can find anyone in the world within days, or hours at the fastest."

"Which is why we need to get him and get him on one go." Cobb said aloud, and we all nodded our heads. He then got up from his chair and walked around in a circle for a bit, thinking to himself.

"We need to get a new architect, someone who really knows their dream levels and how to navigate them." Cobb explained aloud and then he looked at us, "And I think I found the prefect man for the job."

As soon as he said this, Arthur raised an eyebrow at Cobb, who was walking over to the door.

"Well this ought to be good, and I do hope it's no teenager, no offense Georgie." Eames replied to me and I only scoffed at his remark. But when Cobb opened the door and we all looked from our spots in our chairs.

He was in his early twenties, his brown hair was covering one of his eyes and his ears barely poked out from his hair. His other eye was a bright blue, he was wearing a leather jacket, messenger bag over his shoulder, a red shirt and baggy jeans. Cobb moved out of the way for him to walk in. He smiled at Cobb, and he smiled at all of us as Eames shifted in his chair.

"How brilliant, a teenager." He said in a scoff as the boy and Cobb walked in and Cobb cleared his throat. But I could see the boy had something to hide, almost shifty and careful at how he would position his head or look at someone.

"This is Caleb, he's a student of Miles and is the top of his class, well the top of his class in 10 years." Cobb explained to us aloud, and Caleb slightly smiled from his spot. I could tell he was uneasy about this, as was everyone else in the room.

"Caleb this is Arthur, our Point Man." Cobb said to Caleb and Caleb nodded his head once at Arthur, who did the same. Some guy trick they would do on each other all the time.

"And this is his wife, Georgie. She's our Forger, along with Eames." Cobb said to him, and I was the only other one to smile at him. Eames did the man nod as well.

"Let me ask you something, if you don't mind." Eames asked aloud to the young man, who nodded his head.

"Do know what you've gotten yourself into?" Eames asked him, and I looked over at him to see if he was telling the truth or just seeing his normal self. But he did look like he was telling the truth and being serious, since this was a very difficult task and it could mean life or death. Caleb looked over at Cobb, as if he was silently asking permission to talk. Cobb nodded his head and Caleb looked back at Eames.

"I have both a bachelors and Masters degree in physics, along with a double minor of psychology." Caleb replied back to me, having me a bit surprised. He was so young, yet he had so many degrees behind him.

"Have you been in the Extraction business before?" Arthur asked aloud in a informative tone, his typical tone of voice when he means serious business when it came to Extraction.

"My grandfather has, James Cardinal?" He said aloud, and I was in instant shock. I saw Eames bury his head in his hands for a mere moment and Arthur look down. We were all still in shock about his death, and now we were meeting his grandson for the first time. James never mention he had family, nor that he was married. So this was a complete smack in the face.

"He was my mentor, he taught me all he knew about being a architect, and I've been doing it for about a couple of years." Caleb explained to us, but as he was explaining it, I could see a little but of James on his face. The seriousness in his eyes, or the one eye I could see since the other was covered with his hair, and the small smirk on his face that James had.

"So you're going into this mission head on, for revenge I take it, squirt?" Eames asked aloud, a small smirk and a bit of irritation on his voice. I was about to give him the look to leave him alone, but I saw him move the hair in front of his other eye away with a swish of his neck. His other eye was brighter than his blue right eye, way brighter, and a faint scar going right down the middle of the eye and was jagged, like the branch of a bare tree. It was branching out from his eye to some of his cheek and down his neck. Something happened to him, real bad. One side of his face was smooth and normal, but the other side looked like it was badly injured, and yet he survived.

"You tell me, Mr. Eames." Caleb replied back to him in a low tone, and I could tell he was dead serious. Eames lost his attitude instantly as Arthur looked down from his spot. The mood in the room was dropped, no longer about the game but about revenge. I then knew why he wanted to do this.

"He did this number to me after killing my grandfather, thinking that a car accident would seem like a accident." Caleb explained aloud to me, and I could tell he really wanted to get him back. We all did, Caleb was just another victim.

* * *

okay, so for Caleb, try and picture Kevin McHale (He's an actor who portrays Artie Abrams from Glee, one of my fav actors PS), so there you go!

Leave me a review or two, you guys rock!


	7. Took The Bait

Arthur wanted to get a dog, purely for our protection and nothing more since we were in fact were already putting our necks on the chopping block, not to mention Alice's neck. So getting a dog, and being able to train our dog would put Arthur's mind at ease. At least he would be fine with it, I was still optimistic about the whole situation.

"As long as have it trained properly, we can have a safer state of mind about this whole ordeal." Arthur explained to me as we sat out in one of the many parks in Paris, seeing Alice going on the swigs all by herself and seeing her hair fly in the wind. It was a day off for us, and since our next target was his business partner, Eames was going to handle the Forger part of the job and Arthur already has his work down for Cobb. Cobb was going to work with Caleb that day, getting him ready for the job.

"What if it hurts one of us, or Alice even?" I asked him in a worried tone. I did want a dog, but the fact that we only had to get a dog just to train and to protect us from anyone after our family, that's where I got scared. Just thinking about getting a large angry dog was never in my list of things I wanted in a family.

"It won't." Arthur reassured me with a strong tone in his voice, he knew I was scared about the thought of getting a trained dog in the house. But as I looked over at Alice, who was still on the swings and laughing as she got higher and higher, I knew where he was coming from. If something where to happen when Arthur and I weren't with Alice, if Miles couldn't take care of them both, at least we would have a trained dog to help Alice, to protect her and make sure nothing would happen to her, or us for that matter.

"I wouldn't get a dog that would do that to our family. But we need to have the reassurance that Alice will be protected when we aren't there, and Miles isn't really the one to fight back with his old age." Arthur explained to me, taking my hand in his and squeezing it tightly in mine. I nodded my head, knowing he had a point as felt his free hand move the hair away from my eyes.

"We have to be more careful about what we do, this job could end us both." Arthur said to me and I cringed from that thought.

"I don't want that to happen to us, not to Alice." I said to him seeing him nod his head and I looked up at him, seeing how serious he was.

"I won't let it happen to Alice, or you." Arthur said to me in reassurance, his eyes were showing that he was serious and that he wasn't going to let it happen. His determination had me rest easy at night, and I knew he would kill to protect Alice, to protect me.

"I don't ever want you to doubt that I won't protect you, or Alice. You two are all I have left in this whole situation to look forward to, and I will do anything and everything in my power, but in the dream world and this world, to keep you two alive and safe." Arthur explained to me and his tone was low, only for us to hear on the park bench.

"You make it sound like something bad is going to happen to you." I murmured to him, but he shook his head and leaned in to kiss me, silencing anything more to come out of my mouth. I sighed as I kissed him back, feeling the familiar surge of happiness and giddiness going though me whenever we would kiss.

"Eww, not in public!" I heard as we pulled away and saw Alice running over to us, her giggle was filling the air as she approached us. She was wearing her favorite pair of overalls and a tank op underneath, her hair out and flying in the wind. I smiled at her, scooping her into my arms and tickling her as Arthur joined in, making Alice squeal in my arms. As she died down in her laughter, she curled up in my arms, her sandals landing on Arthur's lap and he wrapped a arm around my shoulders.

"Alice, how would you like to have a dog?" I asked her aloud, she looked up at me with a small smile on her face.

"A _chiot_?" She asked me in wonder, and I looked over at Arthur, who simply shrugged and I looked back to our daughter.

"Not exactly."

* * *

"His name is Emmett." The dog owner said aloud to the both of us, having me looking down at the German Sheperd. He was about three years old, sitting already and looking straight ahead, already in discipline. I was pretty convinced so far, but knowing my husband, Arthur was going to make sure that this dog was suitable for us.

"He's already been trained in obedience and to be social with other dogs, he's hardly had a problem when it comes to acting out or snapping at humans." the owner explained to the both of us, "However, I can help you train him a bit more to be able to defend your family from any break-ins or robberies that could happen." I squeezed Arthur's hand when I heard that from the owner. I felt a little better about that, heck I felt a lot better about that.

"Does Emmett respond to English or German commands?" Arthur asked, wrapping a around around my waist.

"Both, but he's more prone to German when it comes to discipline and protection calls. And in your paperwork that you filed says that you have a child. How old is she?" The owner asked aloud.

"She just turned four this past month." I replied back to him.

"German Shepherds get along great with younger children, and once they're familiar with a child, they're loyal." I smiled from that remark, thank goodness for the reassurance that Alice would be safe with a dog like Emmett.

"He's overall friendly yes?" I asked the owner loud, now seeing Emmett looking at the both of us and having his head tilted to the side.

"Very much so, he's loyal, friendly with family members and children, and protective. If you want you can have a week trial with him to see if he's the right dog for you, and if you're not satisfied with Emmett I can find another older dog. He's rather young, but I reassure you he's well trained." the owner said aloud to the both of us. Arthur looked over at me, he seemed to of liked Emmett and the idea of trying him out. I did too, it was only a week and we can figure things out from there with our next job.

"We'll take him."

* * *

"This is our new dog, Emmett." I said to Alice, holding her hand and walking over to the center of the room, seeing Emmett already laying down on the floor and facing Alice, his ears up and his tails wagging. His head was in between his front paws, looking at Alice like she was his new best friend. Arthur was standing next to him, holding the leash in his hand and seeing Alice hiding slightly behind my leg. She looked rather scared, seeing Emmett in our home. I thought she was thinking of a puppy, but Emmett was no puppy.

"It's okay, _chéri._ He's not going to hurt you, he just wants to say hello." Arthur said to her in reassurance as I walked her over to Emmett. She was still scared as Emmett got up from laying on the ground and sat down, Alice flinching slightly from his movement.

"You wanna pet him?" I asked her aloud, squatting down to her level and moving the brown hair away from her eyes. She looked at me and then nodded slightly. Alice was very one to back down from a opportunity, she might of been scared but she wasn't going to completely give up. She got that from me, according to Arthur that is.

She slowly walked over, I was behind her the whole time and she reached her hand out to touch Emmett. Emmett sniffed her hair, his nose massive compared to her tiny hand and then I waited to see what was going to happen. Emmett then immediately licked her face, and I heard a giggled coming from Alice. Arthur smiled widely and I did too.

We had a guard dog.

* * *

"Not bad." Arthur said aloud as we were back in the dream world, seeing Caleb working on the landscape around us. He was very good, getting all of the buildings, plants, trees and streets in a pristine manner. I could see all of the details in every window, every leaf to look so real on the trees, it made Nash's work go to shame. Caleb just stood there, with his hands in his leather jacket pockets and looking around at his work. More buildings were sprouting out from the ground like weeds, and streets that were once folded up at a right angle went back to the usual spot on the ground level.

I stood by Arthur as I looked around at the scene, holdings hands without even thinking as Eames walked over to us with a smirk on his face.

"He's better than Nash ever was, I like him. can we keep him, mummy and daddy?" He asked us in a pleading tone, making Arthur roll his eyes and me smile slightly.

"Well, I can tell where we learn how to be this detailed." Arthur said aloud, "James was never one to falter in the dream world."

"Good job getting the basic layout of the city, very impressive." Cobb said aloud to Caleb and Caleb merely smiled slightly from his remark. He seemed more reserved when it came to his work than how Eames would be, who was like to exposed his work for pure pleasure.

"So when can we get started on this one, his partner?" Arthur asked aloud as he looked over at Cobb.

"He has a surgery coming up in a few days on his liver, we can do it then since I know the doctor who is working on him. The actual procedure take about an hour or two to conduct, but he'll be on bead rest for a day or more depending on how he is from the surgery." Cobb explained to us aloud, walking over to us on the deserted street of the dream world.

"We'll hit him while he sleeps after surgery?" I asked him, receiving a nod of the head in return.

"He'll still be out of it from the drugs, which will make this job easier than the other one." Cobb replied back to me, "You'll be our extra hand down there in case anything were to happen, Eames will do the forging for this job."

"How are we going to do it?" Eames asked aloud in curiosity. Cobb thought about it for a mere moment or two, I could tell he was still trying to figure it out since this was a big job we were about to do we needed something big to work with.

"Give the guy we're after the notion that his partner is out for his job." We heard behind us, and we saw Caleb walk over to us with his hands in his pockets. He flicked his hair away from his eyes, his scared side of his face was visible and his bright blue eye looking over at Cobb.

"The partner can get the idea that he himself, is better than our guy in the corporation as CEO. And if we give him that idea, then we can diminish the relationship all together and further make the CEO weaker than he is." Caleb explained aloud to all of us form his spot, shrugging in the process. I was impressed, and I looked to CObb to see him have a somewhat satisfied look on his face. Arthur looked impressed as well, smiling only slightly.

"That could work." Cobb said aloud as Eames chuckled from his spot.

"And I wonder where you got that from." Eames said aloud from his spot, seeing a small smile appear on Caleb's face, his scars moving with his muscles around his mouth.

"We'll use that with his partner, getting him to have the belief that he is in fact better than our mark and get him to ruin their friendship himself." Cobb replied back to all of us, and it sounded like a good plan to use on this business partner.

"So you are James's grandson after all." Eames said aloud, seeing a smaller smile coming from Caleb. He might of been young, but he knew his way around this game, his job, and he knew how to break people that needed to break. The game was set.

Time to kill the partner.

* * *

"You make it sound like he knows more about this situation than I do." The partner said aloud as I was sitting at another table of the hotel lobby we were at in the dream world. HIs surgery, in the real world that is, went very well and we took him under while he was resting, after some reassurance that we won't be disturbed by anyone thanks to the doctor we paid off and knew. I was a extra pair of eyes, already in another body to hide my identity and reading my own book as Eames was another associate talking to the partner. Eames followed around the associate he was impersonating, got all of his mannerisms down and his speech impediment as well. Caleb was with Cobb, looking for what the partner was hiding after Caleb created the dream. He knew what he was doing in the dream world, and he helped Cobb out easily.

"Well, does he?" Eames asked aloud from his spot, drinking in a good portion of his water and the partner gave him a shocked look.

"I know more about this plan than that man ever does. He is always under the belief that since I'm only his partner I know less about it truly." The partner said in a low tone, and I looked up slightly. Eames was having his hand on the armrest of the chair, his middle finger tapped it three times. Eames and I had a silent communication going on as of late, one tap of the finger was that things were going sour, two taps were to be careful for what was going to happen next, and three was that things were going according to plan. If he swiped the armrest with his thumb, it meant get out and quick before projections find out. I loved being Eames's partner sometimes, like now when we were at work.

"That's not how he figures it." Eames replied in a gruff and the partner scoff at his remark.

"We've been partners for fifteen years, and not once has he been straight with me on a job as big as this. He knows I know what's going on, and yet he doesn't trust me." the partner explained aloud, taking a sip of his alcohol and Eames shook his head.

"I doubt he would be anywhere in his cooperation without you, sir." Eames said aloud and I smirked at my spot reading the book. Eames would feed him the bait, and the mark would take it and find out on his own.

"He literally wouldn't be. I was the one who brought our company around and created. He only was a part of it in the beginning since he had the money to fund it. Now he's more or less under the impression that he can run the cooperation without my consent when I fold the information." The partner revealed some more. I turned the page in my book, keeping the smirk away from prying eyes.

"Well you need to act fast before he does anything stupid, like taking this whole cooperation under water and letting it suffer at his hands." Eames said aloud, and the partner looked at him with worried eyes.

"He wouldn't, would he?" he asked aloud. But Eames sighed, giving him a shrug and taking another drink. And as I saw the partner holding his head in his hands, I then knew he took the bait.

He took it and ran. Two down, and two to go.

* * *

_chiot _= puppy

chéri _  
_


	8. Doing it For Arthur

"Here Emmett, try this on." I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice sitting on the living room floor with Emmett, show was wagging his tail and looking at Alice and seeing he dig through her small dress up box. Arthur was having a meeting with Cobb and I was watching Alice the afternoon, letting Miles breathe for a moment or two since he was watching her while we would be doing out jobs. He needed some time alone, and I wouldn't blame him.

"There, now you look pretty." Alice said in a grin as I saw her place a sparkly tiara on Emmett's head. It was lopsided, one of his ears trapped under the tiara and the other poking out from the pink fuzz attached. Alice giggled as Emmett wagged his tail against the hardwood floor.

"Just be careful with Emmett, don't hurt him." I reminded her and she nodded her head, her braided brown hair moving with her head.

"I won't mommy, Emmett's real nice to me." Alice explained to me as I walked over to her with her lunch, some Mac and Cheese and a glass of juice.

"Is he now?" I asked her, placing the food on the coffee table and getting Emmett's dog food ready for him. As soon as I was near his food and placing it in his bowl, Emmett perked up and looked over at me, his tongue out and ready for some food.

"Eat your lunch sweetie." I told Alice as she took the tiara off of Emmett's head, and Emmett walked over to me as I placed the bowl on the ground in front of him. But what he did next the unusual, he only sat down in front of the bowl and looked up at me, not moving for the food or making any movement at all. I didn't know what to say or do, since we've only had him for a good three days. The previous owner told us that Emmett was taught to wait for a command, to wait before he could eat and other sorts. So I then remembered what the command was, at least for Emmett.

"_Essen_, Emmett." I said aloud, the German was new to me to say and sounded off rolling off my tongue. But Emmett immediately went for his meal and ate it slowly, not in a greedy state. I smiled, Emmett was a good candidate after all.

"What did you say to Emmett, mommy?" Alice asked as she took a drink of her juice. I walked over to her and sat down next to her, seeing her eat her mac and cheese. Whilst she was doing this I was re-doing the braids in her hair, seeing some of her hair falling out from her playing with Emmett.

"I told him to eat." I replied back to her. She nodded her head.

"It sounded funny." Alice said in a matter-of-fact tone and I laughed from her remark.

"I spoke in German, that's why." I said to her, she looked over at me with some shock in her eyes.

"Emmett knows German?" She asked me and I nodded my own head.

"You know how dogs understand you when you tell him to sit or to stay?" I asked her, seeing her nod as she was eating her lunch, "Well Emmett can understand German. He was taught to understand German words." Alice smiled and kept eating her food, looking very hungry as I heard the phone ring near the kitchen counter. I walked over to the phone and looking back at Alice one more time, I saw her take another big drink from her cup.

"Hello?" I asked aloud on the phone.

"Hey, I'm done with Cobb's meeting." I instantly smiled from hearing his voice on the other line. I knew he was going to be gone for the day and having his meeting, and I missed having him around the house with Alice and the three of us having our down day.

"You coming home or does Cobb want you to go on errands?" I asked him in a grin, hearing a chuckle on the other line.

"I told him that I have all that I need for our next target: his wife." I cringed, knowing that she was next and we were going to have to do something about her. I had a feeling that Cobb was going to want me in this part of the job, to either personate her or to manipulate her.

"And I have the feeling that he's going to want me to get to her?" I asked over the phone, my voice was a bit uneasy just thinking about it. I was seriously thinking about how cruel it was going to be to make his wife break and make he himself hurt. It wasn't fair that we might of been ripping their marriage apart, making me think of my own marriage to Arthur.

"I tried to get him to think of another option, I really did." Arthur started, but I shook my head and sighed, hearing him go silent as I looked over at Alice.

"This is getting way over our heads." I muttered into the phone, seeing Emmett finished his meal and walk over to Alice, resting his big head on her little lap and seeing her pet his head.

"No you can't have my lunch, Emmett. No pasta for puppies." I heard Alice say to Emmett in her light tone, making me smile lightly.

"Georgie, I'm not too thrilled about hitting hard with his wife either, and I know she is the last person you want to get." I could tell on the other line he was trying to be calm about this, "But yo know Cobb. As soon as this job is done, then we get get our mark and be done with it."

"But do we need to get his wife?" I asked him over the phone, trying to keep my voice down from raising it, on the verge of an argument

"Cobb thinks getting to his wife will get him to crack on the verge of a total emotional downfall." Arthur explained to me and I knew it was partially true. But I was still on the fence about it. I then thought of something in my head going off, something that happened to me before and I knew I had to address it.

"Arthur, why haven't we seen Mal in any of our jobs yet?" I asked in a lower tone, with a hint of worry in my tone and I heard something else happening on the other end of the line. It took me a minute to realize that he wasn't alone and he had to move away from where he was.

"He's trying to not bring her into our jobs, since our last two jobs can either give us our normal lives back, or put us in jail." Arthur explained to me in a hushed tone, and I knew he had to move somewhere else in order to talk, "She's coming back more and more since these dreams are being more of a emotional toll on him."

"And if she comes back more, then we're more vulnerable to her." I said in a scared tone, but I heard something else going on in the background where Arthur was, and it was starting to scare me.

"Arthur, you okay?" I asked him, wondering why I was hearing something shift around him or near him.

"I'm fine, I just have the feeling that I'm not all by myself." He said in his stern tone.

"Isn't Eames with you?" I asked him in wonder, placing the phone on speaker and placing it on the counter as I started washing dishes.

"He is, plus he wanted to give Alice something from the local book store." Arthur's voice replied, his voice echoing through our large apartment.

"Is that daddy?" I heard Alice ask aloud as she carried her empty bowl of pasta to me from the coffee table. I heard Arthur chuckle on the other line, making my heart stop aching from what was happening to him currently to joy from him reacting to his daughter's voice.

"Hi there _Paquerette_, are you being good for your mother?" Arthur asked aloud, his voice was lighter since he was talking to our little girl.

"Hi daddy, I was playing with Emmett." Alice said to the phone as I took the bowl away from her and placed it in the sink.

"Were you now? I'm glad to hear that you like our new dog. Listen, Uncle Eames wants to know what book you would like him to get you, since you love books so much." I smiled from his explanation. And it seemed like, for a mere couple of minutes, that things were going on just fine in our family.

How I wished it would stay like that.

* * *

I woke up to a phone call later that day after having a nap, Alice was taking her nap as well since it was the late afternoon. My cell phone went off and I rubbed my eyes, seeing that on the clock it was four in the afternoon and Arthur should of been back by now, since I only spoke to him about an hour ago. He told me before hanging up on me that he was going to get Alice and myself a gift and then be back.

"Hello?" I asked in a weary tone, since the sleep was still coming over me.

"Georgie, it's Eames." I knew it was him from his accent, but it was rough and it sounded urgent. I instantly lost the sleepiness, and the feeling of fear and concern was flooding over me within seconds.

"Eames, what happened?" I asked him aloud, getting up from my bed.

"You need to come to hospital right now." He said in a low tone, and it sounded like this was serious, real serious. I stood up completely from the bed and stood still.

"Why, where's Arthur?" I asked in a low tone, hoping that he was alright, but it sounded like something did happen to him. But the way Eames sounded on the phone, the way his voice was waving a bit and how low it was, something did happen to him. Oh god no.

"He was shot."

* * *

"He's stable, but you can come in and visit for awhile. He needs his rest." the head nurse told me as I rearranged Alice on my hip. I nodded my head at her, giving her a small smile as I walked into the hospital room. Eames got him a suite, letting him be in the room all alone with no other patients in there with him. God bless him for that, since he met me at the hospital and explained to me what happened before the doctors could.

Our mark had a tail of them both, and as soon as Arthur was in the line of fire, he was shot in the upper chest by his collarbone. The bullet went through clean and Eames killed at least one of the men in retaliation as the other ran off. Eames called Cobb and they both got him to the hospital before the cops came.

Arthur was already asleep, a gauze over his right collarbone and some scrapes on his face. He looked so peaceful and so calm in his sleep, something I loved about him. Even when he had the worse day on the job, or if Cobb was breathing down his neck, he would be smiling slightly in his sleep, no evidence of stress or pain or fear but more of peace and serenity.

I placed Alice on the floor gently, seeing her walk over to Arthur's side and rest her chin on the bedside. I walked over as well, pulling over a chair and sitting in it, instantly taking Arthur's left hand. His wedding band was seen as I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to come through and down my cheek.

Arthur was in my position once, when I was shot in the back some years ago in Las Vegas. He was in pain seeing in my pain, he was going through what I was going through, and now I was doing the same. I needed him to be awake, to talk to me with his sweet low voice, and I needed him to live. Just seeing him like this was feeling a hot poker through my skin, so much agony since I wasn't seeing his brown eyes or hearing his gentle voice. It was all empty now, but the only things I could hold close was his warm hand in my own.

"Is daddy okay mommy?" Alice asked in a worried tone, and I could tell she was very worried about her father. I looked from her to Eames, who was leaning against the doorway and having a bit of worry on his own face as well.

"Hey squirt, why don't we get some ice cream from the cafeteria, I think they have your favorite." Eames said aloud with his small smile he would only use on Alice and sometimes on me: his lady killer smile. Alice left Athur's side and walked over to Eames, who grabbed her small hand gently in his and they walked out of the room. I smiled slightly, thankful for Eames and his love for Alice, like she was his own.

I looked back at Arthur and kissed his hand that was sandwiched in mine. His hand was still warm in mine, and I could see his chest moving up and down slowly. He wasn't dead, he's not dead, I kept saying over and over in my head as I tried so hard not to cry and break down. But I needed him, and so did Alice. I couldn't picture her life without him in it, without her father.

"He's going to be okay." I heard behind me, and I knew it was Cobb. He was at the doorway, his arms folded in front of him and his head tilted down slightly. I didn't have to look, I saw it in the metal tools on the wall and the picture, he was looking like he was in pain as well. I said nothing for a mere moment or two, just focusing back on Arthur and seeing him move slightly.

"Is this what it feels like Cobb, the feeling of pain when you have no idea what's going to happen to your significant other?" I asked in a low tone, looking over at him slightly and seeing his eyes on me, his head low and his stance stiff, "Is this what you were feeling with Mal?"

He stayed silent, not saying a word as I felt a single tear rolling down my cheek, rearranging my hands on his and trying to breathe normally. But it was hard to, since I was focusing on Arthur and nothing else.

"Now I know what he was feeling when I got shot five years ago." I said in a bitter tone, looking over at Cobb completely and seeing him walking over to me, still quiet and still having his arms folded in front of him. I closed my eyes for a moment or two, trying not to scream or yell for all of the negative emotions that I was feeling.

"You and I both know he's going to pull through on this, Arthur's a very strong man and he's going to be okay." Cobb said in reassurance, but I stayed quiet and moved one hand away to wipe away my tears from my eyes.

"I'll do the next job, Cobb." I said to him aloud, seeing him look at me with surprise in his eyes. He nodded his head and I still felt the need to get this mark back, for not only almost killing us in New York, but then for almost killing Arthur at that moment.

"But I'm not doing it for the job." I said in a lower tone, seeing him give me another look of fear and surprise, but I kept my eyes on him, feeling the bitter feeling of hate and anger towards the mark, more than ever before.

"I'm doing it for Arthur, and for the mere fact that our mark almost killed our family."

* * *

_Essen =_ Eat

_Paquerette = _Little Daisy


	9. Opening Up To Eames

Since Arthur was going to sit out the next job because of what happened to him, I was going to have to take over for him, dream world wise. We were going to get his wife next, and this job had to go smoothly in order for us to hit the mark and hit him hard. I took to following him after our job with his partner, and I could see he was already getting weak. HIs partner broke off the big meeting with cooperate, and that made placed our mark at a breaking point. He already lost his associate, and now his partner. After his wife and boss are gone, we'll get him himself.

After trailing him for the day and seeing the results of our work, I knew we were doing our job. I then left him alone and went to Arthur, seeing that he was already awake and restless being in the hospital bed. I was so happy to see him alive and well, even though I saw the same bruising pattern that was on his upper chest that I had when I was shot years ago. And even though I had a scar the size of a golfball, I could still feel the pain as I looked at Arthur's collarbone.

The first thing I said to him when he first woke up form his sleep was, "Don't you ever do that to me again." Sure it was more of a low threatening tone than a regular tone I would use with him, but I saw him smile from my remark and I kissed him then and there in his hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Georgie." He said to me as I sat down in a chair next to him, not letting go of his hand at one moment as I looked over at him.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know you were being tailed." I reminded him, but he shook his head and his soft hair that wasn't plastered with gel like it usually was moved with his head in a fluid fashion.

"I should of known I was being tailed, that is part of my job is to look out for anyone after me." He explained to me and I sighed, rubbing his arm.

"You can't have control over everything all the time, and this is a prime example of something out of your control." I explained to him in a soft tone, trying to make it so that we wouldn't get into a big fight in the hospital of all places.

"I hate not being in control." He said in reply and I smiled. He smirked from seeing me smile, and I felt a warmth going through me just from that one smile.

"Where's Alice?" he asked me curiosity, and I could see in a small part of his face and eyes that he wanted to see her.

"She's off with Eames, he went to get her some food while I was here with you. They should be back anytime now actually." I explained to him, looking back at the door to see if anyone was there peeking in on our conversation. But I felt his hand in his mine tighten slightly and I looked back at me. HIs face was in some sort of pain, I could tell he was trying to hide it and not show he was weak, but the pain was evident. So I placed both of my hands on his one hand clutching mine and felt him squeeze through the pain. THis action made me think of when I was shot, how I was in serious pain from it and how Arthur was holding my hand like I was doing to him now.

"It's going to be okay." I said over and over to him, seeing how his face was contorted with pain and some stinging, all from the gun shot he was still recovering from. When I knew the pain spasm was gone, he relaxed into the bed and kept his hand in mine. I looked at the gauze that was over his collarbone, seeing some bruising coming out from the sides and the gauze already having some blood seeping through.

"Now I know what you were going through at Vegas." He said in a grunt, out of breathe and some of his energy gone.

"Stop talking, you'll make it worse." I said to him in a warning tone. He just looked at me and I could tell he was partially sorry for having the role switched, finally for once in our marriage.

"When I said I'm sorry, I meant for putting you through all of this." Arthur said in a low tone, and I could tell he was reading my face and seeing the pain I was also in. He was never one to make me sad or cross my path when I was angry, so I only smiled at him, moving the dark brown hair that was in front of his dark chocolate eyes away from them so I can see him better.

"You went through it with me, and I want to go through it with you. I love you Arthur, and I don't want you ever to apologize for doing this to me when we both know it's part of the whole marriage deal." I explained to him, seeing in his eyes he was registering it in his brain.

"I am married to you, not only because I love you and because I want to carry your last name." I said to him, seeing a smile appear on his face, "But because I wanted to spend everyday with you. I know about the good and the bad, the painful and the pleasurable, the tragedies and the joys, and I want to go through them with you and no one else."

"I don't deserve you sometimes." He said to me in a warm tone, and I merely kissed his hand in mine, smiling as I scooted a big closer to him.

"You're right, you don't." I said in a joking tone. His smile stayed on his face. I then heard a knock at the door, the both of us looking over in that direction and seeing Eames at the open door, holding the hand of our little Alice. She was holding a big book in her one hand, her eyes wide as she saw Arthur.

"Hi daddy." she said in a excited tone, letting go of Eames's hand and running over to us, her book in her one hand almost falling out of her grasp as she approached me. I instantly placed her on my lap and saw her face her father. Arthur's smile was instantly wide, finally getting to see his daughter after being asleep and recovering.

"Hello Alice, I'm glad to see my little girl." he said in a sweet tone as I took the book from Alice's hand and placed it on the ground next to my foot.

"What happened daddy? Did you get hurt?" She asked him, seeing the gauze on his chest and I shifted my eyes from Alice to Arthur, wondering what he was going to say to her.

"I did, but I'm feeling better now that you're here with me, I missed you." he said in his usual tone to Alice. Alice smiled, then looking down at the book that was by my foot. I grabbed it, placing it on her lap and she smiled.

"Uncles Eames go this for me and he told me to show you." Alice said aloud, and I looked back at Eames who was still by the door. I wondered why he was back there and not here visiting, but something told me deep inside that he was wanting to give us our space. He smiled at me, his hands in his pockets and his smirk making me smile back at him.

"Will you read it to me, please Daddy?" Alice asked Arthur in a bit of a pleading tone. Arthur laughed as he moved over sightly and I placed her on the bed with her father.

"Why not your mother?" Arthur asked aloud in a grin.

"She doesn't do the voices like you do." Alice replied in her honest tone, bless her for being honest. Arthur smiled from her remark and opened the book carefully so he won't move his chest. I left them alone, walking over to Eames and the both of us looking on as Arthur read the book aloud to Alice.

"Where's Cobb?" I asked in a low tone so Alice won't hear. Eames kept his eyes on Arthur and Alice shifting his weight from the door frame, looking a bit uneasy seeing Arthur in the bed himself. Eames and Arthur had a unique friendship, they both had each others back and watched out for the other. So seeing Eames looking at Arthur, who was reading out of the children's book, it pained me as well.

"He's getting things ready for tonight." Eames replied aloud and I nodded aloud. So I was going through with the job that I was hating already.

"Miles is watching Alice tonight and tomorrow morning, and Arthur is getting out of the hospital in two days." I said aloud and Eames nodded his head showing he heard me. Things were getting serious now in our next job, more stakes and more threats. And since we weren't going to have Arthur, this job was going to be even more difficult.

"Arthur and I had a little chat before you came in earlier." I looked over at Eames and saw him look over at me, seriousness in his eyes and determination. He was never one to be serious, only when it was necessary.

"We both know Mal is going to end up in this next job, Cobb can't handle it anymore." I cringed from him saying that, "And Arthur is under the notion that she'll be gunning for you."

"Arthur wants you to tail me if that happens I take it." I said to him, trying to not show any weakness since I was in the world of Extraction. But how could I not break, since I was trying so hard to keep my family together and alive. It was a bit too much to ask for in a girl, a wife who's husband was shot by the mark and his forces, a mother who was trying to keep her daughter away from harm. No human should feel all of this at once.

"Georgie." I heard next to me, and I looked over to see Eames looking down at me. I saw how warm and soft his eyes were, and how for once he wasn't showing any cockiness or attitude in his stance of glares. He reached down and very gently, as if I was a bubble and he was afraid I would burst, took my hand in his. His hand was rather large and rough with calluses and other scars from previous jobs and confrontations, but as he held my hand I felt safe.

"I know you're scared out of your mind, since you're trying to put on a face that shows otherwise." Eames started, and I was about to counter back at him when I heard Alice laughing from Arthur's bed, Arthur laughing with her. I took in a deep breath as Eames pulled me away from their sight and into the hospital hallway, which was pretty deserted since it was late at night.

"You're trying to not show anyone that you're scared, I see it and so does Arthur." Eames said to me in almost a warning tone, "He's told me a couple of times that you hold onto your own totem like it was a gift of God or what have you."

At that point he placed both of his large hands on my shoulders, having me look up at him with both of my eyes.

"The one thing I have learned about this job is that we are in fact human, and fear is part of the job whether we like it or not. So you better tell me what's going on in that redheaded mind of yours, or else I'll extract it myself." Eames said to me in a serious tone. I knew I couldn't hide it any longer, and I hated trying to be the strong one, that was Arthur's job. But I was never one to show I was weak. I hated being weak, being weak meant you were a failure in my eyes. So I took in a deep breath, knowing that I could trust Eames and he wouldn't tell a soul.

"I'm afraid of not being able to do this job, and then loosing all that I have with Arthur and Alice because of this job almost killing us once. I never wanted this for Alice, and I'm scared that I could her killed, or even Arthur. I'm scared of seeing Mal, and having her take me into Limbo and away from them both." I said in almost a sob, feeling all of the emotions I was holding pouring out of me and out into the open. All of the fears I had all of the worries and doubts about this big job, every thought about what was going to happen to my family if I failed, Tears were coming down my eyes and I felt like sobbing like a teenager, even though I was in my late twenties and trying to be fearless. But Eames was right, I was only human, and I had to unleash my emotions every once in awhile.

Eames pulled me into his arms, and wrapped his arms around me in a secure fashion. Eames would hug, it was in his nature, but the hug he was giving me in the hospital was of seriousness and of reassurance, no more playfulness and teasing. I sobbing into his shirt, trying so bad as to hold it back but it wasn't working.

"Cobb and I would never let that happen to you or your family." Eames said to me as he held me close, my sobs were becoming less and less, "And I know for a fact that you are without a doubt a strong woman who is a loving mother and wife. You would never let anything happen to your daughter, not one thing."

I pulled away from him, wiping away the tears in my own eyes and trying to get back to normal. Eames smiled at me, pushing the hair from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Eames." I said in a mutter and he held back a laugh.

"It's alright, love. I didn't want you to release all of that anger on anyone around here." Eames said to me and I nodded my head, knowing he was right. Getting it out was a good thing, and thank god I did it too.

"Why do we never talk like this Eames?" I asked him in wonder, Eames thought about it for a second or two.

"Don't know. To be perfectly honest I've never done that with any bird before." Eames said in a grin and I smiled for once since I started my talk with Eames.

"Don't tell Arthur that." I said in a smirk to him as we both walked over to the room again. Alice was asleep in Arthur's bed, her head resting on his shoulder above his wounded collarbone. Arthur was so still, watching her be asleep as Eames and I walked over to him. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to get Alice in a real bed.

"I'll take the squirt to my place and bring her back in the morning." Eames said aloud as he carefully picked up Alice. Alice immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and her head was on his shoulder as her legs went around his waist. I smiled at Eames, not needing to say another word as he smiled at the both of us.

"Get your beauty rest, darling." Eames said to Arthur and a wink right after. Arthur scoff as Eames walked away with Alice in his arms.

"Go to hell Eames." He muttered out as Eames laughed, leaving the room. Arthur then looked over at me, his smiled leaving his face as he saw the few tears that were still on my face, and how my face was flushed compared to the small light by his hospital bed.

"Georgie?" he asked me aloud, but I said nothing as he reached out to me. I took his hand, and silently he knew that I was in pain, but not just from what happened to him. For all that was happening, out lives being a threat and the mark almost killing us.

He said nothing when I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my jacket, he said nothing when he moved the covers on the bed away for me to slip in, but when he wrapped his arms around my back, his bad side from the collarbone wound made it a little harder, he whispered in my ear so softly, "I love you."

And I loved him right back.

* * *

Sorry if it's kind of mushy but I had to make it seem like she was never completely hardcore, she's human right? lol let me know how I'm doing by leaving me a review or two! I hope I didn't make Eames too mushy, if I did let me know XD

You guys rock, thanks!


	10. I'm Nothing Like You

Our target was already asleep in his chair of his office, thanks to Eames we knew that he was going to be there late that night. He was hooked up to the PASIV Device, deep in his sleep as well as Cobb. I knew Cobb and Caleb were going to in there first, and then the rest of us were going to hook up later. I knew Cobb wanted to go in earlier to get a handle on Mal, making sure she wasn't going to come anywhere near us. Caleb had to go to handle the dream world and make sure it was in good shape.

I still felt uneasy about seeing Mal in a dream, since the last time I saw her she almost took me into Limbo five years ago, and Arthur almost had a field day with Cobb. Without Arthur there with me, I almost felt vulnerable, yet I felt dominant for going through this job without Arthur. It wasn't that I was relying on him for every job, I was never one to rely on another. I was only happy to find myself alone, fighting alone and showing I can do this alone.

"They've been out for about two minutes already." Eames explained to me as we walked over to the machine, taking out the IV lines and I found a nice chair to sleep in for the job. I looked back over at mark for this job, seeing him knocked out from the Somnacin that was going through me. The only sound heard was of the machine wheezing and the fan that was humming on the desk. Putting in the IV in my wrist, I saw Eames do the same as he placed his thumb on the activation button, looking over at me and seeing how I was doing. Bless him.

"You ready?" he asked me, the look of determination was on his face. I nodded my head at him, seeing a small smile on his face. He knew about Mal possibly being in the dream, and he knew that she was going to be out for blood.

"Play nice, my little ginger." Eames said in a smirk and I laughed from his remark.

"I always do, darling." I replied back to him in a fake british accent. He laughed lightly as he pushed the button. I laid against the desk, leaning my head back and feeling the drug consume me. I left light, warm and smooth, I was free.

* * *

"There he is." Eames said aloud to me and I smiled, seeing our mark talking to the projection of his younger employer, who was our ultimate mark. The projection seemed to be breaking him down from the previous work we did to him, so the plan was working so far. Cobb was going to intervene and find his safe of information, something we needed for the last push. Eames and I were there only to make sure the mark wasn't going to figure it out. But something about it made me think that we were there only to keep Mal out of the picture, but I could of been wrong.

"Keep your eye on him, I'll go find the safe while Cobb talks to the old bloke." Eames explained to me aloud and I nodded my head, seeing him smile and walk over to the bathroom to get his appearance ready. I walked over to the bar area, seeing that there was only one woman sitting there, but she was reading her book and her face was hidden. I sat up at the bar and ordered a drink as I looked over my shoulder, my red hair hiding more of my face as I saw Cobb walk over to the two of them.

"Excuse me gentleman, but I think we have a meeting, Mr. Rosa." Cobb said to our mark in the dream, and I saw he was rather surprised and confused with what was going on. But he had no idea what was going on, so he nodded his head without saying a word, still confused to what was going on or where he was technically. Sure it was a lobby to a hotel, but he didn't know that he was being robbed.

"Sure." he replied in a small smile, and Cobb smiled back at him, ushering him over to one of the conference rooms on the same floor. He looked over at me for one brief moment, and I knew that was a signal for me to keep a tail on him in the conference room. I downed the drink, seeing Eames coming out of the bathroom and walking over to the conference room. But he wasn't in his normal self, he was in another form, of one of his associates that he was tailing. He looked rather young, smoothed back hair and bright blue eyes. He looked over in my direction as well, which meant I would give him three seconds after he entered the room to follow him suite. So as he walked into the room, I counted in my head, one...two...

"Is that drink hitting you just yet?" I heard to my left, and my hand that was wrapping around the glass I was holding froze solid. My eyes widened slightly, and my breath was shallow. I knew that voice, that accent was like velvet and poison mixed together: Mal.

I looked slowly to my left, seeing Mal as the woman at the bar. She was smiling her seductive smile to me, the same smile that was on her face years before on the rooftop. I felt my body was frozen, not being able to move at all from just seeing her at the same bar as me. She only smiled like she belonged there, in a way she did.

"Hello Georgie." She said in her low yet appealing tone. I said nothing back to her as I drank down the rest of my mind. At first I wanted to freak out, but then again I didn't want projection to find out so I stayed normal, well as normal as I could there. Mal stood up from the bar and walked over to me, her brown hair framing her soft yet destructive face as her bright eyes looked at mine. At that glance, she made me feel like a puppet and she was pulling the strings.

"Mal." I said in a low tone, her smile widen slightly from my tone of voice. I knew she was trying to make me break as I looked from her to the conference room, seeing that so far they were doing just fine. THey had no clue that Mal was here with me, alone just the two of us. They had no idea. Eames told me it wouldn't happen, yet there we were.

"I see that Arthur's not here with you, doesn't that frighten you? To know that your husband isn't here to protect little ol' you?" Mal asked me in a coy smiled, but I kept my stare at her cold, not wanting to start something there so soon. We still had to hack into the mark's safe.

"Nothing really frightens me these days, Mal. You should know about fear." I said to her in a low tone, seeing her walk over to the other side of me, as if she was a predator ready to circle and claim her prey before devouring it in one whole gulp.

"You make it sound like I'm a bad person." Mal said in a casual tone, trying to get under my skin. But I shook my head, a small smile on my face. She could try so hard, yet I knew I was asleep and she wasn't going to hurt me.

"Not a bad person, but only a shade. A small, insignificant shade of Dom's mind that can never be the real thing." I said to her in a threatening tone. Mal's look of high superiority went off her face in a flash, and she then looked threatened. Within a second she grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the floor, crashing into a glass coffee table. I felt the marble underneath me as I slid, then the glass cutting into my skin on my neck and cheek as I crashed loudly into the coffee table. The sound the deafening, breaking the comfortable silence that was in the whole dream as I saw projections look over in my direction.

I was waiting for them to swarm on me and kill me, waking me up. But they didn't at all, in fact they all only stared at me and did nothing, It was as if they knew what was happening, yet they weren't going to act on it. Was Mal controlling them? That didn't seem possible, did it?

"How does it feel Georgie?" Mal asked me as I fought to get back on my feet, digging a piece of glass that was sticking out of my arm and the feeling the blood flow down my arm in a slow pace, "To know that you're going insane? I felt it too, all from who I thought was my husband."

"You have to right to talk about Arthur." I said in a low threatening tone. She had no right, Arthur was never a part of it.

"Don't try and play it off like you have no idea. You loose your sense of reality and your sense of imaginary. It happened to me." Mal said to me in a lower tone, walking over to me and standing so close to me I could breathe in her shade form. She was glaring at me, almost ready to strike.

"And it will happen to you. I can see it's already having it's way with you, and I know you'll crack, like me." She said in a smirk and I glared at her. reaching into my pocket and taking out the totem I carried into the dream. I held it between the small space we had between us, showing her my totem and seeing her bright eyes look at me. I then flicked it in the air with my thumb, seeing it slowly rise in the air and flip perfectly.

"I'm nothing like you Mal." I said to her back in a bitter tone, grabbing both of her shoulders and throwing her literally down the hallway back to the bar. She slammed into the dark oak in a roar, and the projections watch her do it and not move at all. She staggered to get back on her feet as I saw the conference room open. I looked over at doors opening, seeing Cobb, Caleb and Eames run out from the noise. Their eyes were on me, all of them with pure shock and wonder as I was still trying to get my breathing back to normal. I must of looked like a mess, blood on my face and arm and my hair roughed around. The coin fell to the floor, still spinning on the marble perfectly as I looked at the three other team members.

I then felt a hand on my neck again, grabbing it in a harsh rate and I knew it was Mal. But I grabbed her wrist with one hand, the other elbow shoving into her stomach. As soon as she released, I kicked her square in the stomach and she fell on her back. I was in too much rage to stop, I wanted her to suffer for what she was saying, about me going crazy like her and ending up like her.

But as soon as I was about to do something else, I heard a gunshot, and Mal stopped moving. She was dead, a gunshot to the chest as I saw the gun next to my eyes over m right shoulder. I couldn't breathe properly anymore as I saw Cobb put the gun back in his holster and walk away. But I felt a change in the dream, almost like a shift. I looked over my shoulder and saw the projection's eyes on us. The trick was over, and they started to swarm.

"Cobb!" I screamed as I saw Eames and Caleb run for it to the stairs. I did the same, picking up my spinning totem in the process and shoving it in my pocket, wondering when we would be done with it and get out of the dream world. But I saw the projections right behind me, running after me to kill me. I pulled out my own gun form my holster, the one I neglected to pull out and ran for the roof.

I went for the elevator and was alone, seeing my reflection in the mirror. I was still covered in blood, my hair was a mess and my gun was in my hand, shaking like a leaf as I felt hot tears going down my cheeks. _"And it will happen to you. I can see it's already having it's way with you, and I know you'll crack, like me." _Mal's voice said in my head over and over again. I never wanted to end up like her, but the thought of loosing my mind was making it worse. I clicked the gun in place, held it to my head and let out one sigh.

"I'm not Mal." I said in a soft tone, then pulled the trigger.

* * *

I woke up in a gasp, seeing the rest of the team already awake and looking down at me. But I said nothing, ranking the IV out of my wrist and I walked out of the office, down the hall and tried to hold in the breath I wanted to escape, the gasp I was holding it for dear life and the fear Mal pushing into me. I saw Eames right behind me, calling my name but I didn't hear him.

I ran into the girl's bathroom, and the hocked sob escaped me. It was like I was breathing again, that and I saw someone get murdered in front of me. Thank god no one was in the bathroom as I grabbed my totem in my pocket, placing it on the countertop and spinning it. I altered the coin earlier in my carrier, after Adam gave it me. It had a dent on the side, making it impossible to spin for more than three seconds without falling down. But I had to check, her face was still in my head and her voice was still ringing in my brain. I spun the coin, seeing it fall and I sighed in relief, falling to the floor and feeling hot tears.

"Georgie, oh Georgie." I said in front of me, feeling arms wrap around me as I stayed on my floor against the wall, my breakdown was coming over me. Eames held me in the bathroom as I sobbed, trying to drain out her voice in my head and get it away from me forever.

_"you'll crack, like me."_

I can't be Mal, I just can't.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! I wanna hear feedback!


	11. Wasn't Your fault

"Doorbell mommy." Alice said under my chin as I held her, the both of us watching the movie on the screen but I wasn't listening to the TV. Emmett's ears perked up when he heard the doorbell and he looked over as well, waiting for a command from me. I was focusing on the little girl in my arms, feeling her soft skin against my own and breathing in her hair. Those factors brought me back to reality, they silently let me know that I wasn't crazy.

After that job Cobb told me to rest, and after Eames took me back to the flat I was living in I sobbed into my pillow. Never in my whole life did I feel so exposed and vulnerable, all because of a projection of a shade, a woman who was dead and lone gone. I never thought it would go that far, hearing her place lies in my head that made me go crazy. She called me crazy, or on the verge or being crazy. I knew I wasn't, but she did have a point. My mind would be occupied with the theory that I wasn't going to ever me good enough for Arthur, never enough. How dare she say such a thing to me.

I do remember times at which Eames and Cobb would come over as I slept in the bed, trying to get it out of my bed. I was too shaken to try another job, let alone try and manipulate another person. Eames was livid to say the least, after seeing me have my breakdown in the bathroom and taking me home he gave a piece of his mind to Cobb.

_"She needs a break." Eames said aloud in a low tone, the both of them outside my room and thinking I was still asleep in my own nightmare. But I was wide awake, sitting up and trying to not say a word as I heard their conversation._

_"We can't afford a break. The mark is about to be fully exposed for us to get him-" Cobb started aloud to him, trying to stay calm._

_"She had a bloody meltdown, all because of Mal telling her something about Arthur." Eames said in a hiss, and I heard silence coming from Cobb. He hated it when Mal was brought into a conversation, but it was truth._

_"Georgie was never one to have her emotions on her sleeve, you and I both know that. But Mal made her snap and almost go down the same road as her. The last thing we are going to do is make her go back and see Mal again, because now we know that Mal is not only after you but her." Eames explained aloud to him and I rang my fingers through my hair, "I'm not going to let her go back and get bloody killed."_

_"I don't want that for her either." Cobb said aloud in a low tone of protest._

_"But now you're seeing the gravity of this job. It's not only affecting our mark, but all of us. Arthur was shot, I was almost killed walking down the street, and Georgie had a meltdown from your dead wife. She is going to rest." The last part of his rant sounded more of a command Cobb would give than he would. Cobb was silent then as I closed my eyes, hearing Mal's voice in my head again._

**I know you'll crack, like me**

"I'll get it sweetie, stay here with Emmett." I said to her, kissing her hair as I placed her on the couch from my lap. I walked over to the front door, seeing as I passed a mirror that my hair was a mess and I was wearing sweats and a old college shirt. I opened the door, hearing the TV was still on and Alice was still sitting on the couch, her knees brought to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

Cobb stood there, his hands in his pockets and seriousness in his eyes. I didn't smile, but neither did I give him the stink eye or the glare of death. I only stood there, staring at him and nodding at him once.

"I came to check up on you." Cobb said aloud, and I looked back at Alice, seeing she was still watching her movie. I silently walked out of the apartment and closed the door, making sure it was unlocked. I crossed my arms in front of him and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I'm sorry, Georgie." He said aloud in a softer tone to me, and I looked at his eyes seeing that he was rather sad about what was going on with me. But I shook my head at his remark.

"This wasn't your fault." I said to him in a soft tone, but he shook his head back at me.

"Yes it was, I let her get so dangerous in the dreams we would have that I had no idea that it was going to affect anyone else on the team except me." Cobb explained to me, "I never thought she would come after you, after what happened before five years ago. I was too focused on the job that I wasn't seeing that my team was getting the other half of the danger."

"We all knew the dangers going into this job, Cobb. Going into every job even." I countered back at him, but I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"This isn't the type of danger that we should be encountering." Cobb said to me, and I heard him sigh, still seeming a bit hurt at what was going on, "It's partially my fault for all of this. If I didn't want us to get back at the mark who tried to kill us once, then Arthur wouldn't be in the hospital and you won't be in like this."

"Arthur wouldn't of been shot either way, our mark doesn't know it's us Cobb and we had ran instead of doing this in retaliation, we all would of been dead within weeks to days. We had no choice." I explained to him, leaning back against the wall as I remember Arthur telling me the exact same thing some time before, after the break in at our old home in America.

"I came here to let you know that we're going to get our mark within a week's time. Eames, Caleb and I are going to go ahead and go after his wife tonight." Cobb explained to me and I nodded my head, knowing that if I tried to say I could do it he would shoot me down.

"And since Arthur is going to be coming out of the hospital tomorrow morning, I think you two can take a breather and get ready for the last big job." Cobb said to me. Once agin I nodded my head. Cobb was going to let me breathe away from a job, he was trying to protect me from Mal.

Thank god for Cob.

* * *

Alice was asleep that night in her bed, sucking her fingers as she would from a nervous habit. I was finishing cleaning the plates we used for the dinner that night, rubbing the back of my neck in the process and trying to keep my mind occupied. I hated having Mal in my head, and I hated hearing her voice in my head even worse. How long was it going to take for me to be able to forget her? Weeks? Months? Years even?

I was too worried about Mal, too much into my own thoughts to hear the door opening and closing. I finished placing the last plate in the dishwasher and closing it, rubbing my hands on the towel and then turning around, hearing myself scream slightly and jump from what was in front of me. I was sure I was dreaming, since the last few days were nothing but numbness and doubt, but how could I be dreaming when I felt water on my skin from the sink and the heater kicking in from above me in the vents. I wasn't dreaming, and Arthur was there in front of me with his bags in his hands.

I was frozen in my spot, thinking I was back in the dream world again and this was a nasty trick of the mind. But he was there in front of me, his beautiful eyes that made me fall in love with him were pouring into my own. As soon as I looked at him from turning around, his dropped his bags and they fell to the floor. I knew then this was real from hearing the bags fall to the floor and seeing how wide his eyes were. It was like we were meeting for the first time all over again.

"Arthur." I only replied aloud, not being able to say anything more as he rushed over and hugged me, his arms around me and one hand cradling my neck. I clung onto him tightly, just to make myself sure that he was real this wasn't a trick of the mind. I felt tears coming from inside of me, and I thought my tears were long gone from the other nights of going insane.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I said into his shirt, trying to sound strong for him but it came out in a choked sob. He shook his head and held my head in his hands, his hands framing my hands gently and having me look in his eyes and I could see all of his emotions there, completely evident for me to sink my own emotions into. He pressed his lips against mine, and I could tell he was trying to be serious about this from the pressure I was feeling of his lips against mine. He held it there for a solid minute, making me glad that he was home and finally back to me.

I clutched his jacket in my hands, trying hoping that he was in fact real. He pulled away and rested his head against mine, one of his hands on my neck and the other going to my lower back, holding me close to him. I could breathe in the scent of the hospital that was still on him, I hated that smell. I was so used to it since he was there recovering, but I wanted his old scent back, Old Spice and a hint of rain.

"It's okay, Georgie, it's going to be okay." Arthur whispered to me softly. having me close my eyes and feel a tear roll down my cheek. I was glad to hear his voice again, the same voice that not only gave me chills of excitement and pleasure, but also gave me peace and sanity. I felt his thumb wipping away the tear that was now on my jawline and I still held him close.

"I won't let her get to you, you understand me?" Arthur said to me, having me open my eyes and stare at him. He then smiled slightly, and I felt my heart warm up instantly from seeing that smile on his face. I nodded my head again, still trying to find my words and not sound like a idiot. But it was hard, since I was seeing Mal in my head and I felt like I was going to crack like her. Arthur rubbed my back in such a soothing notion I almost let out a gasp at how good it felt to feel his skin against me once more.

"How did you know about Mal?" I asked him aloud in wonder.

"Eames told me right after you finished the job. I wanted to come home sooner and check on you, but the hospital wouldn't let me. Eames reassure me that he would keep an eye on you." Arthur explained to me as I took in a deep breath, trying to compose myself once more.

"Come on, let's sit down okay?" Arthur said to me aloud in a suggesting tone. I nodded my head and he smiled, still holding me close as we walked over to the bigger couch. We both sat down and I felt him rubbing my arms in a soothing tone, almost as if he was trying to get me to fall asleep. I didn't want to then, in fear that I would wake up from a cruel dream.

"She told me that I was going to crack, like her." I explained to him in a hushed tone, seeing him stare at me the whole time as I spoke, "At fist I ignored her saying that, but she brought you into the conversation and I got so...angry. She had no right to talk about you like that."

"Mal was never one to back down from a confrontation, even when she was alive." Arthur said to me, "but I didn't think she would take it that far."

"She was under the assumption that I was weak." I said aloud as well, feeling his hands on my arms still and one leaving my arm. That hand was now on my cheek, having me look at him directly from looking at the floor with some sadness in my eyes. I was never one to let the notion of being weak haunt me, but it was at that moment.

"You, Georgie, are not weak." Arthur said in a low tone, making me feel my heart ache for him, "You're so strong, and clear evidence of that is on your back. You kept fighting after taking a bullet, and I can't think of anyone else doing that. Mal is wrong, you're not her."

I was so glad to have Arthur in front of me again, just seeing his face and hearing his voice was making everything go back to normal. So I leaned in a kissed him square on the lips, feeling a arm go around me and pull me close to him. I was so close to his own body that I had to straddle him on the couch, but who was I was say no to that? I rested one hand on his neck as the other against the back of the couch to keep myself up as one of his hands rested on my thigh, giving me shivers.

Our kisses were at first soft and gentle, but as we kissed more and more, the intensity and passion starting fueling our kisses. At one moment, after Arthur slipping off his jacket and I took off my jacket, throwing it to the floor, he groaned as I kissed him deeply. He pulled away slightly and I felt him smile against my lips. I stayed close to him, not wanting to let him go just yet.

"You drive me insane, you know that?" He asked me in a hushed tone, and I smiled, sneaking in another kiss on his lips.

"You do as well." I replied back to him in a murmur and we resumed our kissing. My fear of being crazy was far gone, now that Arthur was well again and back in my life. His absence made me less of a professional thief and person and more of a vulnerable organism, ready to die at the slightest touch. Arthur was my world, my life, and all that I needed, along with our daughter Alice.

I was sane when we kissed out way into the bedroom, myself having my legs wrapped around his waist and his arms holding me close and never letting me go. His hold on me was possessive, as if he would snap if another being came and tried to touch me. But I knew he loved me when he placed me on the bed gently and hovered over me, kissing my neck and jaw delicately and making me gasp.

I was sane when I stripped off his shirt and saw the wound, still healing but not as harsh as before. So I kissed it, hearing him breathe in a shallow breath, showing that it was affecting him in a lustful way. There was a scar there, reminding me silently what I went through years before but survived. Arthur survived, and I knew this scar was going to be a reminder to him of how strong he was.

I was sane when we showed our love to each other, showing that our absence changed nothing in our marriage and relationship. I knew I was strong, Arthur showed me that in his love for me and his faith in me. No one else was as committed and or as nurturing as he was, and no one ever will be.

I was sane, once again I was sane.


	12. Run

"You sure you want to get back into the circuit?" Cobb asked me over the phone as I was making lunch for Alice. She was playing with one of her dolls and Emmett was taking a nap next to her, snoring softly as I was talking to CObb on that rainy day. Arthur was out for the day, talking to Eames about what happened while he was in the hospital recovering.

Eames was a big help for both Arthur and myself. For one, he was there to listen to me when I needed to vent and cry. I never took him as the type to do that with me, being very personal with another woman. he went from one woman to the next, more of a player than a serious man in one relationship, which is what made his relationship with Arthur even more curious and unusual. They had their moments, verbal fights and bickering.

Arthur didn't want me to go back, even more pissed at Cobb for letting Mal get to me in that nature. But after reassuring him at least three times, He was fine with me going back into the job that was nearly finished. That day I was going to meet Arthur with Alice for dinner, having a nice dinner with just the three of us was going to be a rare luxury since this job was nearly finished.

Alice has become more and more attached to Emmett, playing with him whenever she was playing dress up or when we would go out on our walks. We had to be more and more careful of when to go out into the sunlight, fearing that we would be seen by anyone affliated with our mark. He knew something was happen, we didn't physically see it but we knew: he knew our game.

"I'm restless, and I do want to go back, I'm not going to let...you know...get completely into my brain and have me stay on the sidelines. Arthur and I both talked about this over and over again, I'm coming back to finish it off. You need me." I explained to him over the phone. I heard him sigh, and that's when I knew he wasn't going to win this fight with me. I had that way with the rest of the crew, and since I was female they knew never to cross me.

"I actually wanted to call you because James and Phillipa are in town for a week or two. Miles is watching them since he's in break with the university, and both of them want Alice to spend the night tonight." Cobb explained in more of a light tone, making me smile as I saw Alice comb her doll's hair.

"Well, she does miss them both." I said, seeing Emmett turn over onto his side, still asleep and still snoring softly.

"It'll only be for tonight, and I know you want to be with Arthur with no other distractions." Cobb reminded me. It was true, ever since that night when he came home, I never wanted him to leave my sight. It sounded needy and crazy, but I almost lost my mind without Arthur. He was my anchor and I needed to be near him for awhile to get back in the groove of things.

"Our last hit is our mark, and after him we're going under the radar for awhile until things cool off and we're not being followed." Cobb explained some more to me as I saw Alice move from her spot in the living room to her room, her feet pattering on the hardwood floor and the door closing slightly.

"I'll tell Alice as soon as we're done, and I'll bring her over to Miles in an hour." I said to Cobb, and I knew he was smiling on the other line. He was going to give Arthur and myself the night off, and we needed it.

Boy did we need it.

* * *

I walked into our apartment, putting my keys on the end table and feeling the warmth of the heater kicking in as I closed and locked the door. The room was in a tint of yellow, having me know that at least one light was on and it was near the couch. I walked over and saw Arthur there, laying out on the couch dead asleep with files on his stomach and his arm over his head, something he would do as he slept. I smiled, seeing him sleep in that nature as I walked over to his sleeping form.

His breathing was deep and full, showing he was asleep and gone from this world and into his own dream world. A small smile was on his face and his hand that was on his stomach and files seemed so relaxed and peaceful. I knelt down next to him by the couch, hearing his deep breathing even more as I rang some of my fingers into his dark brown hair. I heard him intake a breath from that reaction, his head moving slightly as I moved the files from his stomach onto the coffee table and took his hand in mine. No matter how many time I would hold his hand, whether I was having a rough day and he was supporting me, or when I just wanted to feel like a teenager again, I always felt sparks. They weren't as violent or filled with excitement as they were before, but the excitement was still there.

His eyes opened, the brown eyes trying to adjust to the light in the room as they looked around at first for a mere second or two before settling on me. I could only smile, seeing him so relaxed and filled with peace. As soon as he saw me, his small smile on his face grew and his hand in mine tightened.

"How long were you asleep?" I asked him with my small smile still on my face. He moved his arm that was above his head to his eyes to see his watch.

"About five hours." Arthur replied aloud, "I must of passed out when you went to your meeting with Eames after dropping Alice off with Miles."

"Cobb must be really drilling you down with these." I said to him as he shifted on the couch. I retrieved the files and scanned through them, seeing how neat it was since Arthur was already a neat freak.

"He wants me to know the ins and outs of this mark." Arthur said in a grunt as I saw out of the corner of my eye Arthur stretching his arms above him over the arm of the couch.

"It's bad enough we're going against him and his own army, but now he wants more from you." I said aloud as I read his material, seeing how thorough it all was and now precise. This mark was powerful, very powerful. We already knew that, but had to be careful with whatever or whoever this mark can throw at us at the last minute.

"You know Cobb, not wanting to take a risk when it comes to a job." Arthur replied sitting up completely on the couch. I joined him on the couch them, seeing him rub his eyes and blink a few times more, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, "I had that happen before."

I looked at him completely then, forgetting the file that was on my hand and focusing on Arthur. He dealt with it before? Was it before he met me?

"When did it happen?" I asked him, not wanting to sound like I was desperate to know, yet I was. He looked at me for a moment or two, taking in a deep breath and then scratching the back of his head.

"Right after we met, when Adam was still training you and we had a architect named Ariadne." Arthur started out with me, and I nodded my head, "We had a job that involved Inception, three levels of dreams. The man who hired us, Saito, wanted us to have his rival company to collapse by planting Inception onto the future CEO, RObert Fischer."

"I remember Adam telling me about that." I said to him, only to add that I was in fact paying attention.

"Well, not even five minutes into the dream world, we were ambushed by projections that were military trained. My task was to make sure we all knew what we were getting ourselves into, and I failed, almost costing all of our lives then." Arthur explained to me, and I could tell in his tone of voice that he was bothered by it. He was never one to fail, he hated the mere thought. Especially when it came to the safety of others. The team thought of him as a hard man, but I knew he was loyal and protective of everyone on the team, looking over and over again until he knew for a fact that nothing was going to happen out of his control.

I took his hand in mine, holding it tightly and seeing that he was still thinking about it.

"Arthur, if I learned anything from Adam, it's this: never let the mistakes of the past determine your future." I said to him in a soft tone, "No one is perfect, and if we rely on what happened in the past, we'll never move on into the future."

"I know that." Arthur merely replied and I smiled slightly at him. I could tell he needed to get his mind off of that past memory, so I pulled him up from the couch and smiled at him, fixing his brown hair as he stood up straight.

"I think we need to have a nice walk outside and clear that handsome mind of yours, eh?" I asked him in a grin. He instantly smiled, wrapped his arms around me and I could tell he loved the idea.

"We won't talk about the job, or about Cobb, just you and me." I said to him giving him a quick kiss and then hearing patted feet on the hardwood floor near us. We both looked over and saw Emmett walking towards us, having the look of wanting attention in his eyes.

"...and Emmett." I ended, hearing a low chuckle from Arthur. I was so glad we were back to our normal selves at that moment.

* * *

Walking on the London Streets with Emmett on a leash in front of us and holding each others hand seemed rather peaceful to me. I knew we both needed it, since so many things were happening and we were about to hit a big job before going under cover again. It reminded me of when we escaped to Paris for a week, just the two of us and being away form everything tying us down. I loved being able to spend time with Arthur again.

"So, after this job we'll need to lay low or a month or two." Arthur explained to me as Emmett in front of us was sniffing the floor, his typical nature.

"Or three." I muttered, seeing a grin on Arthur's face as I said it. I smiled back as he kissed the side of my head in a loving manner.

"I think we should go somewhere warm, very warm." Arthur said aloud to me in a grin. I smiled, my hand in his tightened slightly.

"And where do you think that is?" I asked him aloud in wonder and curiosity. I did wonder where he wanted to go, since money was never a huge issue with the both of us.

"I was thinking of the Caribbean." Arthur replied in a casual tone to me. I smiled, already picturing it in my head. We could be walking on the beach, the three of us with Emmett and breathing in the salty air, feeling the sand under our toes and going into the water. It was heaven, pure heaven to just think about it. but to be able to do with my family, that would make it even more worth while.

But my thoughts were cut off when we both heard Emmett growl in front of us. He stopped in front the both of us, his head down slightly and we stopped as well, he never growled before. Arthur looked at him with seriousness and some concern. I then looked from Emmett to where he was looking. I then saw, about fifty feet away from us by the local cafe, were three men dressed in dark suits and they looked rather suspicious. They all were looking in our direction and I then knew: the mark.

Arthur gently placed his hand on my lower back, making sure I was close enough so that he would think of what to do. We were now in the real world with three of the mark's workers after us. I had to think, how to get Arthur and myself out of there in one piece. It was Vegas all over again. Arthur leaned into my ear, while my eyes were still on the three men, who were slowly walking over to us. Arthur dropped Emmett's leash, and I heard him growl even louder at the men. He only whispered one word into my ear:

"Run."


	13. Four Of Us

"Get them!" I heard behind me as I bolted from my spot, Arthur next to me. I could hear screaming all around us, as from what I could grasp the people who were after us pushing through civilians and some of them getting out of the way in time. For a second I thought they were going to shoot, but I then heard Emmett, barking so loudly and then snarling.

"Watch out!" and then a sudden sound of crashing glass and metal was heard. Arthur and I instantly whirled around. We saw one of the men on the floor after crashing into the glass table outside a cafe. Emmett was already attacking one of the men on the floor, ripping his arm around and making him scream as the other got up slowly from the ground. I instantly feared for Emmett, since he was still a bit young and they could hurt him.

"Emmett, _Venez ici_!" I yelled out at Emmett, who backed off the man and ran over to us. We all started to run away, not wanting to wait to see what was going on. We had to bolt and get out of there quick before they could catch us. Since this was the real world, we were in even more trouble.

As we ran down the street and around the corner, I kept thinking to myself how we got into this position. Running from the associates of a giant cooperation, trying to keep ourselves alive in one of the deadliest jobs in the job market, and all for the sack of keeping our family afloat. It was almost like I was replaying my life in my head in slow motion, meeting Arthur for the first time, going through my first simulation, kissing Arthur for the first time, everything.

Sometimes I wondered if my life would of been different if I had never taken up the art of Forgery. I would of been a student, going to school like I should of and gotten a degree, getting a decent job and living on my own, meeting a decent man and settling down. Everything would of been normal, my family, my job, my entire life. It would of been normal, safe, and above all, decent.

Decent, a word from the dictionary that never defied me.

We ran into one of the local park, the darkness engulping us and the local street lamps giving us some direction as to where to go. The both of us running down a small hill towards the middle of the park, hearing the both of them after us.

One gun shot was heard farther away from us, and I flinched slightly from hearing the loud song in the darkness and silence in the world. I kept running as fast as I could, knowing that I was in danger of being shot in the back once more. But this time we had to run to stay alive, since these men weren't going to stop after being attacked by our dog.

Another gun rang out, and this time it was closer to me as I curved to the left, treading uphill now as we tried to get out of the park. I wondered how much longer was I going to run away from these two, and the same with Arthur. He was still running just as fast as I was, if not faster as I tried to keep up with him. Emmett was still with the both of us, something he learned was to stay with his masters and never run ahead.

"Keep pushing Georgie." Arthur said aloud to me in a grunt as he dodged pass a tree. I said nothing ran next to him, seeing the end of the park in arms reach. As soon as we reached the road by a batch of large trees, three shots were heard. I instantly dodged and hid behind a tree, grabbing Emmett by his collar who was next to me and getting the both of us out of gun shot and sight. Arthur hid behind another tree close by on my left, the both of us trying to stay quiet as we heard siren coming from the distance. thankfully the cops showed some concern that people were shooting up Paris. I was so glad to hear sirens, and I waited behind the tree, clutching Emmett closely and hearing him pant slightly.

Their footsteps were going farther and farther away as the sirens came closer and closer. I prayed that we could move sooner than later. But as soon as the sirens were close enough, Arthur and I ran from the park and down another couple of blocks, Emmett already by our sides as we approached our building.

"Wait a minute." I said aloud to him as we got into the lobby. I looked behind me and waited to hear sirens coming after us both, but I heard nothing. My mind must of been playing tricks, I could of sworn that we were going to be caught. Why must my brain be tricking me now instead of being back in the dream world and being tricked.

I need reassurance, I needed to breathe.

"We're okay, Georgie." Arthur reassured me, placing a hand on my arm and gently pulling me towards the elevator. I then knew that we were safe and that no one was after us anymore. They didn't know where we were, nor did we get into any trouble anymore. We both then went over to the elevator and Arthur pressed the button to go to our floor.

As we were going up to our floor, I saw our reflection in the mirror. We both were dirty from the ground and some glass residue. Arthur's hair, his usual slicked back dark brown hair, was in some bit of a mess and my arms were covered in dirt. I saw how dirty my hands were from running and sliding on the park floor. I tried to clean up my jeans as Arthur fixed his hair. As I was looking down at my pants, I saw Emmett sitting next to my feet, looking up at me and panting like crazy.

At that moment I was forever thankful that we had Emmett. He stayed with us the entire time, and protected us from the other men. I was so glad that he was our dog, that he knew what was going on when we didn't, and he was willing to get into harms way.

"Good boy, Emmett."I said out of breath, seeing him somewhat smile at me in return. That blissful moment was nice to have with him, even though he was in fact a dog, but I liked it. I looked from him to Arthur, seeing him look back at me with a small smile on his face. There was smudge on his neck, dirt all over his face and shirt, and his breath was irregular.

Our door opened and we walked down the hallway, trying to seem as normal was humanly possible as Arthur opened the door and we walked in. As soon as we were inside and we locked the door, Arthur whipped out his phone as I did to mine. I knew he was going to call CObb and I had to call Eames and let him know what was going on.

"Eames."

"Ello Georgie." He seemed rather chipper.

"Don't leave your place, not tonight."

"Why, what happened?" Now his voice was concerned.

"We almost got killed going out tonight. Two of them went after us."

"Are you alright? Is Arthur?"

"We're both fine, and Alice is with Cobb and the kids tonight. They're figuring it out and it's not safe for us anymore." I heard nothing on the other line as I looked behind me at Arthur and head some of his conversation with CObb, getting in a argument.

"We're not even close to be ready to hit him just yet." Eames said to me in a low tone.

"I know, but Cobb is going to want to hit him now more than ever." I countered back at him, hearing him sigh on the other line as Arthur shut off his phone and rubbed his eyes.

"Eames I'll call you back." I said to him and he said bye to me. I shut off my phone and walked over to Arthur, seeing how stressed he was and I immediately took his hand in mine.

"What did Cobb say?" I asked him aloud. He shook his head and looked over at me with some hurt in his eyes.

"It's getting worse: Either we hit him now or we disappear. We're too close to not even try anything on him and if we dont he'll kill us within 24 hours." Arthur said to me as I rang my fingers through my hair. I tried to think of any other factors that would happen there, but nothing seemed logical except for hitting him now. It was a real risk, one of the biggest risks we ever had to take as a team on a job. We still needed time, but time was on on our side at this point, and if we tried to wear it out we would be killed. But I knew we had to get this over with for the sake of our families, our daughter.

"We don't have a choice do we?" I asked him aloud in a weary tone. Arthur stayed silent and shook his head, making me cringe and think to myself for a moment or two.

"Why did we even come out of reitrement?" I asked him in a almost a sorrowful tone. I knew I had to ask that to him, since this was all going out of control. We could of had a normal life with Alice, had her grow up a young woman with no worries and no danger. That's all I wanted for her, all I needed for her. I stopped thinking about myself when she was born, hell when she was conceived. Arthur was the same way, thinking of ways to protect not only Alice but myself. He placed my life before his, he always did ever since we first met.

"We had no choice." Arthur replied to me and I scoff, rubbing my eyes and trying to get my head straight.

"We never have a choice in any of this, did we?" I asked him in a lower tone, walking away from him and sitting on the couch, placing my knees against my chest and resting my chin on top of my knees like a child in trouble. Arthur walked over and sat next to me, wrapped both of his arms around me and placing his chin on my shoulder.

"I suppose not." He replied to me and I nodded my head, breathing in deeply as I stared at the wall in front of us, trying to figure out what to do.

"We need to send Alice away, we can't risk the job going sour and him knowing where she is." Arthur explained to me, and I felt tears coming down my face. I said nothing, now realizing how deep we were in this whole mess. I never wanted this for my family, for Arthur or Alice. They deserved better than this, I knew that for a fact. Arthur squeezed me a bit tighter and knew my fear about Alice being sent away.

"I'll call Miles tomorrow and he'll leave with her, along with James and Philipa. Eames will make sure no one is following them." Arthur explained to me and I nodded my head, knowing inside that Eames was not going to let one thing happen to any of the children, including Alice. He treated her like she was his own daughter, which made me feel better when I slept at night.

"As soon as this is over though, I promise you Georgie, we're going to get out of this." Arthur said to me in almost a whisper, his voice was serious and stern with me yet gentle and soothing as he rubbed my arms with his hands, "I'm not going to let them get anywhere near us. We're going to get far away from here, the three of us."

I couldn't help but correct him in my head. Four, the four of us. Since I found out that morning that I was, indeed, pregnant.

Great.

* * *

**Author's Note: **HOw do you like it so far? Let me know with a review or two. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I just graduated from college and I had a lot to do in order to get it going. Let me some love or criticism please!


	14. You Need To Trust Me

I didn't like any of this, what we were about to do. I hugged Alice to tightly I had to make sure I had that thought, her entire body, engraved in my mind. I didn't know for a certain fact that I was going to see her again, even though I had countless reassurance from Arthur that we were going to be together once more. I didn't even tell any of them that I was pregnant, I couldn't. THey wouldn't let me perform the job and the last thing I wanted to do was be on the side lines and wait.

Arthur hugged Alice closely to him, and I could see her clutching him tightly around his neck. His fingers went to her brown curls, which were getting longer than they should but she hated cutting her hair. Leaving Alice was hard on me, but I knew it would be devastating for Arthur. He had his eyes closed and his nose in her hair, trying to breathe her in, his arms around her middle and holding her up to him. We hated leaving her, but this, this was torture.

"Don't leave_ père, s'il vous plaît_" Georgie said to her father and I cringed, placing my fingers through her hair and trying to calm her down. But she was still distraught about this whole ordeal, not knowing why we weren't going with her and why she had to go so far away.

"We'll be together before you know it,_ je promets_." Arthur replied back to her and she nodded her head. After we said our goodbyes to her, I saw her being placed in the car with James and Philipa as they said their goodbyes to Cobb. Miles walked over to the both of us, Arthur clutching my hand tightly.

"I'll ring you as soon as we get there." Miles explained to the both of us.

"You have the number Cobb gave you to call?" Arthur asked him in his serious business tone. Miles nodded his head and we both smiled at him. I knew Alice was going to be safe with him, since Miles knew what was happening and he knew what to do. So after some tearful goodbyes I saw the car drive down the street and she was off, away from us for now. I had to make sure in my mind that we were going to be together again, that nothing was going to go wrong and this whole thing was going to go smoothly.

That night we were going to go through the job. That gave Miles several hours to get out of the country and go wherever they were going. The people going in were Cobb, myself, Arthur, Eames, Yusef and Caleb. Our mark was going to be on a train ride, and since we were going to use only one level to nail him hard, it was perfect timing for us to do the job. The other task was trying to get onto the train without being caught by our mark. He knew our faces, he knew what we looked liked. Thank God for Eames, who knew a couple of the stewards and got them to let us on the train earlier than usual. We were sitting in the front private cabins that had doors and blinds to have us secluded. As soon as our mark was on board, the train was moving and we waited another twenty minutes until he was knocked out from the drugs slipped in his drink.

"Once we go in, we have thirty minutes to complete the job and get out before he knows we're on the train." Cobb explained to all of us as he had the case in hand.

"It's Caleb's dream, so we'll be able to get in ant out fast." Arthur explained aloud as I felt the train move slightly and I clutched my stomach without even thinking about it. I was a bit sick before we got on the train from the pregnancy but I shook it off, holding the side of the compartment in my hand as I looked up and saw Eames looking right at me. He had a look on his face, like he was reading my mind and he knew what was going on with me.

"You alright?" He asked me, his voice was casual but he had a hint of concern in his voice. I kept a serious glare at him, trying not to show anything at him or the others.

"I'm fine." I replied back to him, seeing him look at me for another second or two and then over at Cobb. Everyone else was getting ready, and for a split second I thought he knew about me. But we then saw the door opening into the hallway and we looked to see one of the female Stewards. She looked over at Cobb, a serious look on her face and she nodded once to him.

"Time to go." Cobb said aloud as we all got up, following her down the small hallway on the train. I heard Eames close the door to our compartment, and as we walked I tried get my head into the game mode. Forget about Arthur and my love for him. Forget about Alice and my love for her. Forget about the fact that I could be pregnant.

Forget for now. As long as I was on the job, my minded needed to be in military mode.

The Steward opened the door to the mark, who was fast sleep on the small couch. I could see the glass he used and that drugged him, halfway done on the small table on the side. We all could fit since it was a large compartment from the fact that he was a high roller. The Stewart closed the door and we were alone with him, the only sound was of the train going on the tracks and the faint breathing of our mark.

Cobb took out the case and we all took a line, Cobb inserting one onto the mark and I found a comfortable spot in the corner. Arthur joined me, the both of us sitting on the opposite couch. He gently took my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Last job." he whispered to me and I smiled at that thought. This was the last one, for the both of us. Cobb was near the case and his finger on the button as we all waited for him to press it. He pressed it and I closed my eyes.

Falling into my last job.

"Are you sure you wanna go through the job?" I asked the mark in my new body. I was one of his younger associates, sitting with him at one of the hotels he would usually go to in London. He looked at me with a somewhat confused look on his face and then he looked like he was normal again.

"Im sorry?" He asked me, and I kept my cool with him.

"You want to go through with the increase of 10%?" I asked him, knowing what I was talking about since I was tailing him for awhile. HIs language was now my language, and I smiled at him, seeing him nod his head as I handed him the portfolio. He looked at it as I looked from him over across the lobby at the small bar area, where plenty of projections were filling the scene and talking to each other. I looked past them and saw Caleb and Arthur together at the bar, both were in suits and looked rather sophisticated. I nodded at them once, seeing Caleb get up from the bar and leave the bar area.

"This looks good, rather good in fact." The mark said aloud to me and I looked back at him, getting up from my chair and reaching into my pocket.

"My wife is calling me, may I take this?" I asked him aloud, pointing to my phone that was now in my mind. He nodded his head, looking back at portfolio. I walked away from him and turned on the phone, putting it to my ear and walking away from him.

"You're on Eames." I said into the phone and slammed it shut, walking over to the bar and towards Arthur.

"He bought it?" Arthur asked aloud at me as I approached him.

"As we predicted." I replied back to him, seeing my reflection in the mirror and seeing my new male body. No matter how many times I have done this before, I hated being a boy in one of the dreams. I preferred my own body. As I grabbed the drink and brought it to my lips, I felt something shift in the dream, everything moving sideways for a mere second and then going back to normal. Not one projection, or even our mark, recognized it as I looked up from my spot.

"The train's shifting, me must be taking a big turn." Arthur replied aloud as I took a small drink. I then looked up and saw from the mirror the landscape outside the hotel. It got dark, a bit darker than usual which gave me a eerie feeling all over.

"Tunnel." I simply said aloud and Arthur nodded with me, drinking the rest of his drink and then being very still. I looked over at him, raising a eyebrow.

"Arthur?" I asked him aloud, wondering why he was so still and looking rather petrified. I looked in the direction where he was looking and I froze as well. We saw the one person we know would make this entire job go sour: Mal.

"Why is she here?" I asked him aloud, trying to stay calm. I hated seeing her, I hated her in general, if there was ever a way to hate a projection.

"She's here for Dom." Arthur said aloud to me in reply, but I shook my head.

"No, she's here for me." I explained to him, and I knew why she was staring in my direction as she stood in the lobby. I knew she wanted my blood as much if not less than Dom's. It wasn't right, but I knew what I had to do.

"Keep the job going, I'll get her away from the mark." I explained to Arthur as I got up from the bar and was about to walk over to the elevator close to her. Arthur grabbed my male arm, having me look at him and see his face go completely serious and a bit angry.

"If you do anything that will make me hate you, I swear Georgie.." Arthur whispered to me harshly, his tone was bitter and a bit lower than usual.

"We can't have her near the mark, she'll kill him in a instant. I need to get her away, she wants me. She'll get me." I replied back to him in a low tone as well, trying to seem casual and not wanting to draw attention.

"I told you I would never get her near you, you remember?" He asked me, his voice was a bit softer but still determined to protect me. If only he knew that I was pregnant at this point, and knowing that I was about to put myself and my unborn child in danger when facing Mal was ten times worse, so I was screwed either way.

"You need to trust me." I said back to him and placed my hand over his on my arm, squeezing it slightly and then nodding at him once. He released me and I walked away from him, not wanting to be intimate with him since they were on the job. I knew in the back of my head we were going to be together again, I knew for certain.

I walked over to the elevator and face out, seeing her face in my direction and small smile on her face as the elevator door closes. I sighed, breathing in and out as the elevator climbed the stories. I tried to get my had back in the game as I saw my reflection in the doors, being back to my normal form again. My hair was down this time, in natural waves and framing my face as I wore my usual black clothes when I would be on the job. I had my shotgun slung over my shoulder and my other gun against my back held up by my jeans. I tried not to look at my stomach, but I couldn't help it. I placed my hand on my belly and took in a deep breath, silently telling myself that I was going to get myself out of this, I was going to survive and Mal was going to die.

The elevator doors opened and I walked out slowly, looking from the left to the right and seeing no one there. Not yet, but I walked down the hallway and went for a deserted hotel room. But as soon as I opened the door: there she was.

"Hello Georgie."

* * *

Father = père

Please = s'il vous plaît

I Promise = je promets


	15. I Have To Tell You

"Hello Mal." I replied back to her, standing in the hallway and looking at her. She was still standing in the hotel room and was looking at me like before, a small smile on her face and her stance was stern. She knew what she was going to do, but did she know what I was going to do?

According to the plan, Eames was currently going to our mark as another associate, with a projection of his partner dropping the bomb on him as Cobb was looking to make sure he was went through with it. He should, according to Cobb as we went over the plan multiple times. Eames was the only real one needed, but Cobb waned the rest of us there in case anything was to happen. Anything, like this.

"I didn't think I would be able to see you, without Arthur holding her hand and protecting you." Mal explained aloud to me, her voice was still low and still sinister like. I kept a straight look on my face and I stared at her.

"You and I both know I don't need Arthur to protect me constantly." I replied back to her. It was odd that I was talking to a projection, but she was a deadly one at that and she smiled widely at me.

"Does Cobb know you're here?" I asked her, thinking of Cobb for a mere moment or two and seeing her smile fading slightly.

"What Cobb doesn't know won't hurt him." Mal replied back to me. I only smiled at her slightly and waited to see what she was going to do next.

"I know you're here to screw up our plan." I explained to her, and I then I saw something move out of the corner of my eye but I kept my vision on Mal. Everything shifted once more, I knew that was the train that was doing that back in the real world.

"No, I'm only here to take you with me." Mal replied to me aloud and I saw out of the corner of my eye a projection walking my way, gun in hand. This mark's security was about to commence, and I threw out my gun in a flash.

"Like hell." I replied back to her in a grunt, throwing up my gun at the projection who was about to shoot and shot him in one take. I saw two more running my way and I bolted away from Mal, running down the hallway and going around the corner. The world slipped again, having me fall slightly but keep running as I whirled my gun behind me and shot without even looking. THe two projections came after me and I threw open a hotel door to block their bullets. They fired, me hiding behind the door and throwing my shotgun over my shoulder. After I cocked it ready, I went around the door and shot once at one projection, who fell easily. I cocked my gun and aimed for the other, who shot back at me. I ducked in time for the bullet to fly over my head as I saw the light leaving the room all over again. I knew we were going under another tunnel as I shot the other Projection down on his leg.

I shot up from my spot and ran back to the room, not seeing Mal there at all. I then knew she was after the mark and I ran back to the elevator. But as soon as I got into the lobby of that floor, I saw Mal pointing her gun at the mark with Eames, still in his forger form, next to him not seeing her. She wasn't seen by either one of them but I threw up my gun and aimed at her.

"No!" I screamed, seeing the three of them look over at me as I shot Mal. She fell to the floor and the gun fell from her dead hand, and the mark looked over at me with shock and then at Mal. Eames was staring at me the whole time, trying to find something to say as a excuse to the mark. I was now petrified, did the mark know my face in this dream, and if he did, we were screwed.

"You must be the security." The mark said to me in a shocked tone. I instantly looked to Eames who nodded his head and I nodded my head as well, trying to seem calm and collected in front of him.

"Yeah, we heard there was a assassin in the hotel and he was after you." I explained to him, placing my gun down and back behind me as I stared at him, hoping he would buy it.

"FBI I take it?" He asked me in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. I took in a deep breath.

"Yes sir." I replied back to him and he nodded his head.

"Why don't we get you into your room, shall we?" Eames asked aloud to him, gesturing to the other hallway end. The mark nodded his head and the both of them walked off to the room they were going to place him in with his projection of his associate. As soon as they turned the corner I got my gun out and looked around the lobby once more. I walked over to Mal's body and got her gun in my hands, a sense of pride and empowerment came over me. I was never a one person to kill another person, but somehow this was different.

This was over, finally.

"That was too bloody close." Eames said to me, back in his normal form as he walked around the corner and looked at Mal's body, than at me, "good job covering it up. I didn't even see her behind us."

"Well I thought he recognized me." I said to him as he walked a bit closer to me and I put one of the guns away, "Is he in there?"

"He's going through the notion as we speak, we need to get back to Arthur, Cobb and Caleb." Eames explained to me and we both got into the elevator. As we descended down the floors, I shook off the notion of killing Mal in my head. Eames looked over at me and I could see he was concerned a bit for me.

"We're almost done with this." He said to me, trying to remind me to be calm about this. I nodded my head at him, cracking my neck in the process. But before I could say anything to him, we felt something shift and I looked up, hearing the music above us. I knew that music anywhere, and I looked over at Eames.

"Oh no." I said aloud, feeling the elevator suddenly drop and we were in free fall. I clung onto the side bar and Eames did the same, feeling my hair fly up and no sense of gravity around the both of us. I knew this kick was going to wake the both of us up and I closed my eyes, feeling the wind take over me.

Feeling the kick wake me up.

* * *

I woke up in a jolt, seeing Eames do the same as we were back on the train once again. We bolted up from our spots as Arthur got the case together as we got out of the compartment in a flash. As we were walking down the hallway, Arthur clutched my hand.

"Where were you?" He asked me aloud and I took in a deep breath, the first time I breathed in since I woke up.

"Took care of Mal, she almost killed the mark." I replied back to him as we made it to our own compartment. Cobb was getting his things in order as Arthur had the case in hand. I was about to say something else when Eames looked outside in the hallway.

"We need to leave the train, now." Eames said aloud, his voice was scared and stressed. I went over to him and looked out as well, seeing a couple of men far away walking out way with determined looks on their faces. They must of been working for our mark, and we didn't see it coming.

"Let's move, now." Cobb said aloud as we all got out from the compartment and walked in a fast rate down the hallway. I was last and I kept looking behind me and seeing them get close.

"Get in here." Cobb said aloud as we went into a spare compartment. Yusef was the first to get in, since he had to weapon on him as the rest piled it one by one. I kept looking back behind me, but as soon as I got in, Arthur grabbed me and threw his arm around me, bringing me to his chest in a jolt and the first man coming into view. Eames was hiding behind the door and as soon as the mark come in with a gun, Eames punched it out of his hand, grabbed the man by the arm and cracked it, breaking it in the process. The man fell to the ground as Cobb got up to grab the other man before could shoot. Cobb knocked him unconscious as did Eames with the first man.

"Don't kill him or else we'll be in more trouble." Arthur hissed at him both and Cobb dragged his man over to the chair. Eames did the same and made sure they were sitting properly, typical of him to do so.

"There'll be more than that." Cobb said aloud to us as we all sat still. No one moved, we knew more were going to come as I checked my watch.

"We have five minutes until the train's at the station." I said in almost a shocked tone. But before anyone could say anything, we heard scream and we all looked over, seeing Caleb on the floor and his arm bleeding. I threw out my silenced gun and aimed towards the door, seeing another man there. I shot him down, silencing it the sound as he fell to the ground dead.

"Caleb, press your hand on it." I heard Yusef aloud as he got his glasses on and examined his arm. Caleb was having his fist in his mouth trying not to scream out loud as I heard Yusef rip some of his shirt to cover the shot.

"This is getting bad." Arthur said aloud as I looked at Caleb, seeing his arm being wrapped up and cleaned by Yusef.

"We don't have time to wait for the train to stop." Cobb said aloud as we got up from our spot and I looked out the window. I saw the train slowing down and the station coming up, but it was still far enough away for us to move.

"If we jump, we need to do it as soon as the station is close enough." Cobb said aloud as we looked out into the hallway again. We all started to move towards the back of the train and we knew there was a door leading out. As we went towards the back I counted in my head, something I would do in order to calm myself down. I got to twenty when I heard something behind me and I looked, seeing more men coming our way.

Cobb threw open the door, and we saw outside world going away from us. The station was real close. THe train was slowing down as the men got closer and closer. If we were going to get off the train, we had to do it now.

Cobb jumped, landed right on the platform as the train got even slower, Eames was next, then Caleb and Yusef. Arthur grabbed my hand and we both jumped, dodging the bullet being shot at us. We flew through the air for one second and then landed on the platform in a thump. I almost fell to the floor but Arthur pulled me up and we bolted away from the train, knowing the men were going to follow.

Dodging the people around us was a challenge, but we ran as fast as we could and hearing people gasp behind us. That let me know that they were right behind us and we bolted right into the lobby of the train station. The whole team was scattered all over the place, but we were trying to get out of the station and back in cover. I could see Yusef to my right a bit away from me, Cobb right in front and Eames to our right as Arthur and I stuck together. I looked behind me and saw Caleb right on our tail. We were about to go outside when I saw one of the men aim at Caleb, making me let go of Arthur and grab my gun at the same time. I aimed and shot him right in the head with my silence gun, seeing him fall to the floor and the others running past his lifeless body.

"Caleb, come on." I said to him, grabbing his good arm and they both of us catching up to the group as made it outside the station. By now we heard police in the air as we bolted down the main street, trying to dodge people. Caleb was running with me the whole time as I looked behind us, I saw another man shoot at us. The bullet dodged me barely and I had to make a split decision, shoving Caleb into the nearest alleyway and we ran down there. I heard one of the men following us as the rest followed the rest of the team.

"Turn here." Caleb said aloud as we make a sharp turn. As soon as we turned Caleb whirled around and hid against the wall, the man coming around and he punched him square in the jaw. The man flew back onto his back and was knocked out cold as I stayed still, almost being killed from the gun being pointed at me. I took in a deep breath and clutched my stomach without even thinking about it. Caleb looked over at me.

"You okay?" He asked me, out of breath and clutching the hand he punched with. I nodded my head and we both looked around the corner again to see if anyone followed us. There was no one there, but we could see out onto the main street the people talking about what just happened. I was about to move out and get back on the street when my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Georgie, are you okay?" Arthur asked me on the phone, his voice was concerned and a tint of fear.

"I'm fine." I replied back to him,

"And Caleb?" He asked me as I looked behind me. I saw him trying to rearrange the strip of cloth covering his wound all by himself.

"He's fine, he knocked one out. Where are you?" I asked him aloud, now wondering where the others went to.

"Hang tight. Eames is going to get us a ride and we're going to get the two of you. What street are you on?"

"The main street in front of the station."

"Go two blocks down and three over, you can take the alleway there. That street is too hot for us to go back to." Arthur explained to me as I nodded my head. I had to tell him, and tell him then and there. If I didn't he would of killed me knowing that I went through all of that without telling him. Sure I already did that, but it was better to say it then than not at all.

"Arthur, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" He asked me, his voice was even more concerned as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! Leave me form reviews and let me know who I am doing! you guys rock!


	16. Hope

I heard nothing from the other line as I waited to hear from him. I finally told him what I needed to, and it was better than later on when I was shot and almost killed. Sure this was a bad time for me to say it to him, and I should of said it earlier and I would of sat on the side lines, so I was going to get a earful from Arthur when this was all over. But as I waited to hear from him, I saw Caleb look around the corner as well and we saw some police men coming our way, thinking there was something going on there.

"Georgie, are you sure?" He asked me, very concerned then as I grabbed Caleb jacket and we both started to run.

"Positive, but right now the police are coming our way and we are running out of options." I explained to him as we turned a corner in the alleyway and seeing the light fade overhead, showing me that night was coming our way making it worse.

"We need to talk about why you didn't tell me earlier." Arthur said to me, and I knew he was about to get angry with me. Damn him for thinking of me before himself. I sighed aloud as we heard the policemen breaking out into a run after us. We started to run even faster as we got to a smaller street. We ran down as fast as we could.

"I would love to talk to you about this, but right now we are about to be caught, arrested and put away for life. So if you ever want to see your wife and second child, get the hell over here and get us out of here." I practically yelled into the phone as we were about to cross the intersection when we heard a gunshot to our left. We froze, ducked and looked, seeing one more of the mark's men running after us with two behind him. _Damnit, I thought we lost them_, I thought in my head as we ran even faster.

"Arthur, hurry up!" I screamed into the phone as I heard tires screeching on the other line and Arthur yelling at Yusef to step on it. THey were trying to find us.

"Get to Olvera Street and hide out there." Eames said into the phone, having me realize that he took the phone from Arthur and was know communicating to me. We turned onto Olvera and ran down three blocks before we ducked and hid in a flower shop. There was no one there, but plenty of flowers all around, the lights were flickering as Caleb slowed down, the same with me.

We both walked in at a fast rate to the farthest point of the store to the entrance and saw no one there, having me think that the owner or whoever was working was in the back room not paying attention.

"Eames, we're in the flower shop, but come in the alleyway. The mark's men are out there blocking us in." I explained to him in a calm tone, trying to remain calm but as soon as I was about to say more I heard one gunshot and we both looked towards the front of the store. There was nothing, nothing moved nothing made a sound. Only the light of the store and the small rustle of the trees and flowers was evident. I was silent, and so was Caleb.

"What the hell?" Caleb whispered harshly, his voice was brash and a bit in panic. But within seconds, we heard machine gunfire firing into the store, the flowers around us exploding from the fire and the lights flickering and going out in a flash. The only light that was left was the light from the walk in refrigerator with the flowers inside. I screamed, almost feeling a bullet graze my cheek and we both ducked, covering our heads and staying very still.

"Georgie!" I heard Arthur scream in the phone as I looked up, seeing two more men coming our way with guns in their hands. Caleb shot up and ran behind the counter, I threw up my gun and shot at one of them. He ducked behind a display board as I shot again. The other went for Caleb, having me look over at him for a second.

"Caleb!" I yelled, sliding my spare gun on the floor to him. He grabbed it and shot the gun at the man, hitting him in the shoulder. I was too distracted when he first man ran towards me and slammed the gun out of my hand. My gun went flying the other way, having me punch him in the jaw and bolt away from him as far as I could. He chased after me and I ran to the back room, seeing no one there. The owner must of fled when he heard the gunshots. I ducked behind the door and looked around me for anything that could be useful. I only found a large glass vase, picking it up I waited for him to come after me. I heard more gunshots back at the front of the store, thinking at Caleb was still alive.

THe man came around the corner and I knocked him out with the vase, seeing him fall to the ground in a heap. I ran back to the front, but ducking out of the way when I saw the man still shooting at Caleb, who was still hiding behind the counter. I looked down and saw some tiles that fell from the shooting from the walls and picked them up. Aiming at his head, I threw one like a ninja star at him, hitting in square in the head and seeing him fall.

Caleb got up from his crouching position and looked over the counter carefully. But I went over to him.

"We need to get out, they're not dead and they'll wake up soon." I explained to him, then hearing a honk from a van outside the alleyway at the back of the store. We both looked and I grabbed the gun I was using before, Caleb holding his close. The both of us, slowly and carefully, walked over to the backdoor and waited for a minute or two and I threw it open, seeing a white van parked in front of the door. Eames was standing in front of it, the side door wide open and Yusef in the driver's seat. Cobb was in the Passenger seat and Arthur poked his head out from inside the van.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" Eames asked aloud in almost a amusing tone of voice. I looked at Caleb, and he looked at me. The both of us were out of breath, covered in dirt, soot, and dust from the firing and Caleb's arm was bleeding once more.

"Ambush." Caleb replied about to Eames as we looked back at him. Arthur rushed out of the van and stood in front of me, his eyes and entire face were showing me that he was genuinely concerned about my safety. I was waiting for it, the yelling that was going to happen. He must of been pissed at me for hiding the fact that I was pregnant from him and going through with the plan, did the others know? Cobb would be mad at well, same with Eames. But I waited for it, only seeing him come towards me and wrap me in his arms with a fierce hug. I hugged him back, trying to keep myself together with all that was happening.

"We need to disappear now." CObb said to us as we all got in the car. Throughout the rest of the car ride to another airport, Arthur never released my hand, he never left my side and I knew we were going to talk about this soon enough in the future. But right now, he was just glad that I was alive and well. I tried to shake off all that happened, almost being killed and getting the job done within a short amount of time.

* * *

We got to another airport without being followed, Yusef knowing who owned the plane and getting us a private jet. As soon as we left the ground and was in the air, Cobb explained to us that we should be okay for now. We were in the air for about an hour already, Caleb being looked at by Yusef who was stitching him up. Arthur and I were sitting towards the back of the jet near the bathroom as the rest were towards the front.

I knew he wanted to talk about it, I could tell in his eyes and how he was holding me close to him. He wasn't going to let me go, not for awhile. It was like when we met all over again, how protective he was of me. He's always been that way in our marriage, from the very start to the very finish. But I had a feeling that he was beyond scared for me, well for two of us.

"So, we should talk about you, and the baby." Arthur said to me, low enough so that no one else can hear out conversation. My head was on his neck near his collarbone, his one arm wrapped around me as his other hand holding both of mine.

"I did want to tell you earlier, but it never came out." I explained to him in a soft tone, "I knew for a fact that you would try to have me sit this job out. I couldn't sit it out and let you all go without me, you know how I am."

"You make it sound like I'm angry with you." Arthur said to me in almost a surprised tone of voice. I looked up at him, seeing him look down at me with no anger in his eyes. He, in fact, looked quite intent with me in his arms.

"You should be." I replied back to me, seeing a very small smile on his face.

"I'm not angry with you, Georgie. You are right, I know for a fact that nothing stops you from a job, even being pregnant. I was only concerned about you." He explained to me, his voice was almost strained since we were now talking about my safety. I knew this was going to be a fight, or a conversation on the brink of a fight.

"Must be always have this conversation about your concern with my safety?" I asked him in almost a retaliation like tone. He sighed and I knew he was trying not to fight me.

"Your safety is even more important now, and I was beyond scared hearing gunshots after hear that you're pregnant." He explained to me in almost a stronger tone to me, his hold on me tightened slightly,"I felt very useless on the phone with you, and I hate that feeling, knowing that if anything were to happen to you I couldn't prevent it."

"I knew what I was doing." I reminded him and he sighed again, having me reach my hand onto his arm and started rubbing his arm in order to try and calm him, "I don't want you to put yourself in that position. I'm a big girl, I can handle anything that is thrown at me you know that."

"I know." He replied back to me and we knew that settled that conversation. We were silent for a moment or two, before I looked back up at him and had a lingering thought in my mind.

"So, you're not excited that we're having a second child?" I asked him in wonder.

"No, of course I'm excited, I was just surprised is all." He replied back to me in a light tone, kissing the side of my head, "I'm not too thrilled at the fact that those men were shooting at my pregnant wife, but none the less, I'm happy."

"Maybe this time we'll have a boy." I said in a small smile and his hold on me tightened lightly.

"Hopefully."

* * *

If only that went smoothly. As soon as we landed, which was in Sydney, Arthur and I grabbed a flat and stayed low, the others doing the same in separate areas. Arthur called Miles and we were thankful to hear that they were all safe, including Alice an Emmet. I was so glad to know that my daughter was not in any danger at all but was safe and sound. Arthur and I wanted to see her, to hold her close and to know that what we did, we did for her. Cobb however told us to lay down for awhile until things die down, if we make one move we could be tracked.

But some days after landing in Sydney, I miscarried the baby. It was a hard thing to understand why that would happen to me, but I immediately blamed myself for the miscarriage. I knew what I was doing was a harm to the baby, I had to of known that. Didn't I? Why was I so stubborn in going on with the plan?

I cried for days after that news, Arthur holding me close and doing nothing more than just holding me. He never blamed me, though I knew I was the one to blame. He shook his head at my assumptions, rubbing my back as I cried into his chest.

"You did nothing wrong, this is not your fault, you understand me?" He said to me as he framed my face in his hands. I saw the sadness in his eyes, he was also in pain for the loss of our child. I have never seem him this damaged before, not even when I was shot in Vegas before. This was worse for him, much worse. We created a life, and it was taken away from us before we could claim it and name it ours. We both were broken for awhile, and nothing was going to make it better for days.

Eames would watch me when Arthur needed to help Cobb with our cover, though Arthur hated leaving me alone in pain. I would mostly curl on up on the bed we had in our flat and cry silently to myself. Eames was more than helpful, Arthur called him after we found out and he came over with food and other things we needed. I remember a time late at night when I was still in tears, curled up on the bed and seeing only a dim light of Eames from the lamp that was on the nightstand. He was sitting on the bed with me, his hand running through my hair and a soft hum was on his lips. I knew he was trying to calm me down and keep me from going insane, like so many times before.

"Things will get better, luv. Think of Alice." He would remind me and I had a small flicker of light when I thought of my daughter. She was still my top priority, along with my husband. I wondered when I can see her again, days? Months? Who knew at that point. But I was in too much pain to do anything else.

A week later Cobb gave us the green light to go home. Our mark was done in the corporate world, his whole business went under and he couldn't do a thing about it. He was trying to find us, but seeing him on the front page of the paper being labeled as a failure and a crook made it worthwhile. It was almost a trophy for us, seeing our work being used for the world to see. Sure we got no real sum of money since this was on our won accord, but none the less we felt rich. I felt it too, letting go of the guilt and pain was harboring from what happened to me.

I was still aching in pain, but seeing my Alice running towards me as Arthur and I landed on the Jamaicans Islands made all of my pain melt away. I was home again with her in my arms, hearing her laugh and calling me mother. It made my heart whole again, and I knew I was going to be okay. Arthur hugged her tightly, closing his eyes and I could see a tear slipping from his eye. I knew he was thinking of the worst when we were on the job, knowing that one false move would get her killed. But it was all over then, and we can breathe.

We stayed in Jamaica for about three months, trying to stay out of sight. We told Alice it was a vacation and we could go back to London as soon as we could. Alice didn't mind, she loved swimming in the water. Arthur would swim with her as I watched from the shore, seeing his smile as she laughed from a wave washing over them. I was no longer sad about my miscarriage, all I needed was my husband and daughter and the rest of the world could drift away for all I care.

After going back to London, Arthur and I sat down and thought about our job options. We knew that we both loved our job, even though the last job we had almost had our family killed and almost made us loose our minds. But none the less, we knew that risk and it was nearly impossible to not go back. Alice was of course our top concern, but knowing that Cobb and Eames were behind us and would never let a single thing happen to her made our decision pretty clear. We were going to stay with the job until something else came along.

Or another member of the family.

I became pregnant around Christmas time and I made it to full pregnancy. The whole time I was afraid I was going to miscarry once more like before. Arthur reassured that no matter what happened, we were going to get through it together strong. But I was glad to find myself fully pregnant by July to August London. Throughout that time there were jobs that were in need to be done, but I told Cobb I was on leave since I was too paranoid about what happened before. He was fine with it, and seeing Arthur go off on the job made me glad that I could be home with Alice. She was glad to be a big sister, never wanted to be a mean one.

We found out we were going to have a boy, which I knew made Arthur happier than me. He was glad to have a son to teach how to catch and throw a ball, but I prayed that he would never teach him how to shoot a gun or how to gamble.

Well, not until he was 15.

I gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Adam Trevor who was 7 pounds 9 ounces. He was beyond handsome, making me compare him to Arthur. He had his dark eyes, his cheeks and his smile. He got my nose, ears and a mixture of brown and red hair, something the both of us contributed. Compared to Alice, he was more quiet and more observant to the world around him. Alice was a wonderful big sister to him, and the two of them together were rather close as siblings when he was young.

* * *

And now here I am, sitting in a London park at dusk seeing my nine year old daughter playing with her four year old brother. Alice's hair is long past her waist and she is looking at butterfly on a grass leaf. Adam's hair, a mixture of dark brown and red, is past his ears and his dark brown eyes are following Alice's finger as she points to the butterfly. Arthur is sitting next to me, holding my hand and I smile at him, content with him and our children.

"Cobb wants to meet tomorrow about a job in Italy." Arthur said to me aloud as I run a hand through his slicked back hair. I smile, nodding my head as I watch out children to go to the swings. How I came to this part of my life is a mere mystery. Being married to a Point Man, being a part of a deadly and hazardous job, and having two beautiful children throughout the process is a sheer fantasy to some.

But I fell in love, and from there everything came to place. I knew I was home when I first laid eyes on Arthur so many years ago in our old warehouse with Adam who was alive then. Our first fight together, our first dream job, our first time making love and our first loss of a friend. I went through it with him, and if I did with anyone else I would be lost. But he found me, and he kept me alive.

"I'm game." I replied back to him, hearing him chuckle and kiss on me on the side of the head.

Oh yeah, I'll be game for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for Georgie and Arthur! I hope you guys love it! Thanks for being there for all throughout the whole two stories, leave me a review and let me know how I did! The next story is for X-Men: First Class featuring Banshee as our leading man!

Thanks again you guys!


End file.
